Soulless Eyes
by Saiyajin-Love
Summary: When Vampires desire to end this war amongst the humans, they decide to unleash their ultimate weapon. One who possesses the looks of a god, the voice of an angel, but the eyes and actions of a natural killer. Does any human slayer stand a chance against this demon? UPDATED with Chapter Eight!
1. Prologue

**Soulless Eyes**

_a/n: so.. here we go again with another story. Thanks to the newest underworld movie, watching Blade (all three movies ), and reading the stories by goshen and xhibit, I have been inspired. It was going to be rated T, but someone coughGuecough, said it should be M, so I up-ed the ante. XD Now on with this chapter of my first a/u!_

_**Prologue**_

Vampires. That word causes bile to fill one's mouth as they think about these ravenous beasts, who for over five hundred years have plagued the earth shredding the necks of any human they came across, leaving nothing but a dried up carcass and one tiny drop of blood that they neglected to swallow away as they feasted upon their unfortunate prey. And for over five hundred years humans and vampires have fought upon an uneven playing field. The humans only coming on top for the last hundred due to the latest advances in technology that enables them to make their blood thirsty predators become their prey by simply hunting them down in daylight. Now as the vampires feel the least bit threatened by their dwindling numbers, especially among their most powerful, rumor has it that they have decided to awaken one of their elders to end this war amongst the humans. And this elder is one of the strongest and most ruthless beings said to have had wiped out the millions of Europeans for what the public had covered up as the black plague.

"I already know that father. Where are you going with this.."

"You know everything do you?" he doubted. "Tell me where do those bastards come from."

"The pits of hell. The evilest amongst souls had transformed into demons who enjoyed dancing in the raging flames and were forced out of hell to spend eternity on Earth trying to quench a never ending thirst as an alternate form of divine punishment."

"and that means the elders are.."

She sighed lazily before she answered, "They are the purebreds or the original demons cast from hell; untamed callous beasts who not only draw blood from their victim but also their soul.."

He smiled. "correct...I expect nothing less from my daughter. Now your mission is to find this elder before he awakens once again. Then burn his body to rid him from earth and hell altogether..."

She smirked, "ah killing an elder...sounds fun."

"You know the most powerful vamps are guarding him right now in preparation for his awakening. So be careful and take the best of the best slayers with you."

"sure dad," she sighed before rising up from her seat.

"Listen to me now." was his stern warning after her. "These elders are said to have unusual powers so watch out.."

"Dad," she interrupted, turning only her head around. "These beasts have slaughtered many and have to pay for what they've done; _**especially to us**_. So if you should tell someone to watch out, it's them. But ssshhh," her finger pressed against her smirking lips for a moment. "We don't want to give them a heads up. They don't need to know that Chichi Mau is gunning for their ass."

"Heart my dear."

"Pfff . Whatever. Love ya dad. Bye"... she departed, leaving the paralyzed man smiling in his chair.

* * *

_a/n:_ _How's that for a prologue? Should I continue? Yes or no. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. ^_^ And no, I haven't forgotten about the other stories. I've already written the chapters. Just got to edit._


	2. Trouble is Brewing

Soulless Eyes

a/n: Sorry it took so long… See, I started a summer academy at college and then college itself so… yeah x_x Plus, I decided to write the entire story. So yes, it's done and I'll definitely try to post once every week. Thank you _**FigureInBlack **_for being my wonderful beta and handling this chapter! And _**ShadowMajin **_for his help/being my mentor! Anyways, enough of my blabbing. Here is the next chapter.

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

"All personnel report to the designated meeting area immediately. I repeat; all personnel to the meeting area," the voice rang through the intercom, its sound reverberating against the metal walls of the hallways. The message was quickly followed by the thudding of combat boots, the clanking of guns, and the murmur of the curious soldiers that were being called. They weren't the least bit happy about stopping in the middle of their extensive training sessions for yet another tedious meeting. One in particular, wasn't pleased at all. He had just stepped out of the shower before he was forced to slip on some casual clothes; a navy blue undershirt and an orange over shirt which were both immaculately tucked into his wrinkled pair of baggy orange slacks that were being held firmly in place by a navy blue belt around his waist. Right now he was wearing his Gi outfit as opposed to the standard issued combat wear of black jeans, shirt, and boots. And if his casual clothes weren't enough to make him stand out from the crowd, his height certainly was since he stood at exactly five feet. Everyone else towered over him, bumping against his body as if they could not see him while they journeyed off towards the conference room.

"Hey! What's going on, guys?" he would ask, but they ignored him. Krillin scoffed and just replied, "Whatever then," before he followed the large group into the conference room.

The conference room covered an expanse area which was vastly carpeted and had three neatly arranged columns made up of numerous white oak tables and vinyl black sitting chairs. In between the columns there were two aisles leading up to the front of the room. At its front, a small stage was positioned which held the three largest tables of the whole area. There, with little to no expression, awaited one of the main leaders referred to solely as Master Roshi. He was sitting poised, peering over his shades as he sipped on his coffee.

"Hey old man, what's up? Why were we called here?" several asked as the conference room filled up with hundreds of people. But Master Roshi continued to sip on his coffee, savoring its bitter flavor as if they had not said anything. They turned away with a scowl and to much of their dislike, took a seat in the surrounding chairs. Krillin followed suit, sitting closer to the front and closer to Master Roshi as he didn't feel like being bothered by the others.

But that didn't mean they wouldn't trouble him. "Hey! Is that who I think it is? What's up short stuff?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" they taunted.

"It's my training clothes." Krillin answered, refusing to turn his head in their direction so they would take the hint to leave him alone.

Yet they didn't as one continued to tease, "You? Train?! Hahaha." He wiped an imaginary tear. "In what do you train? How to reach the top shelf of the refrigerator?"

"And do you really think training will be of any use for a midget like you? The only training you might be able to pull off involves spit shining our shoes," his friend added.

"You wouldn't be saying that if we fought Koryuu," Krillin snapped back, finally turning towards them.

"Oh really? I would take on your offer, if I knew you wouldn't waste my time." He arrogantly smirked as he slicked back his scarlet hair.

Koryuu was a strikingly average-looking and lanky man of considerable height. Although he may have been lean, his arms were still somewhat muscular, but not muscular enough to intimidate anyone who was taller or even more built than he was. It was with this appearance that he would give the impression of a man with less than half of the potential of what he actually possessed, making him one of the best known new slayers. He would generally have his opponents judge him by his size, only to easily kill them with the immense strength he had behind those rather puny arms. That strength, plus his combat skills and the unlimited determination after having his parents slaughtered by vampires, made the vampires and even other slayers fear him. And to top it off, his charismatic ways charmed some and made them his followers. Obviously, Koryuu was a force to be reckoned with and Krillin knew this as the cocky smirk he currently wore stated as such. Therefore, Krillin was a bit hesitant to take on or make a big threat towards someone like him even though he was a relatively powerful slayer himself.

"Why don't you take the short bus back to the daycare and pick on boys your own size…not men," Koryuu retorted before he turned away from Krillin and gave his attention back to his friends. His shallow ego was thoroughly satisfied after knocking the midget down a few more feet closer to the ground.

Krillin's fist clenched tightly as he attempted to hold down that which made him want to completely silence them. But it was building up and boiling deep down within the pits of his stomach, eating his very insides apart as if it was acid. Until...the clanking of _her _footsteps could be heard throughout the hallway.

"Oh...it's the demon child," the crowd began to laugh and murmur as she walked into the room and down the left isle towards the front. Her very appearance had brought with it an uncomfortable silence.

She glanced around the large room full of people, her expression just as emotionless as the Master who was currently sitting at one of the three head tables on the stage. Wearing a classic pair of pumps, a casual buttoned up shirt, and parachute pants, she certainly did not give the impression of a greatly esteemed vampire slayer. This unusual appearance caused the surrounding men to question and wonder, "What on Earth is she wearing?!"

Saying out loud, in a mumble Koryuu's friend asked, "Look at her! Dressed like that! Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this around the time for day hunting?"

But as she arrived at the front of the room and stood tall, leaning her entire weight up against the head table, everyone fell silent once again.

Chichi cleared her throat before beginning, "As you well know, the vampires are planning something...something big. Something that will annihilate the entire human race. But before their plan surfaces and becomes common knowledge to the public, we have to stop them. That's why...right now...we are having this meeting. We need the best of the best of the best for this next mission."

One man raised his hand.

"Yes," Chichi nodded.

"How do we know that they're planning something big?"

She tossed him the newspaper tucked under her arm, "There have been many reports in the most recent weeks of random killings… or so_** they**_ want us to believe… of humans in numbers greater than the norm. It appears as if they're trying to draw our attention to that particular area. In other words, they're trying to distract us as their true plan comes into action."

"And so our mission is...?"

"Confidential. Only those chosen and deemed fit will be briefed," Chichi stated.

Koryuu scoffed, "You said you need 'the best of the best of the best,' so why are you going? I mean, it's not as if you have the field experience for a mission this in-depth."

Chichi had fixed her mouth to say something pertaining to the mission; however, once Koryuu had made that remark she became quiet. Then her eyes made contact with this proud individual while everyone else followed her look.

At that moment, an uncomfortable silence tainted the entire room.

Chichi was the first to speak, "Oh… I see a newbie huh? You think you're so big and bad?" She crossed her arms before she walked over to him. Her eyes were focused as she stared him down.

"I've just slaughtered a gang of vampires, what have you done lately, daddy's girl?" Koryuu retorted with another boastful smirk. The others may have despised how she acted and how she walked around with a supreme air of authority, as if she was much better than them but the truth of the matter was, she kind of was ever since her father had become paralyzed by _that_ incident. It still haunted her, laying heavily on her heart and pride since at that time she could not do anything to protect the most important person in her life. To see her role model, a strong man; her father broken so easily… It was this thought that had increased her resolve to become stronger and ensure_** nothing**_ like this would ever happen again. She had trained separately and learned from Master Roshi himself, whom refused to teach just anybody. They knew they talked behind her back, but as far as saying it to her face; they were cowards and refused to endure her wrath. Therefore, they all casted this newbie a warning look, trying to get him to rethink and apologize before it was too late.

"Haha," she threw him a sarcastic laugh. "What have _I_ done lately?"

She bent over, down to his sitting level with her hands placed on the white oak table. Her stare didn't lose its intensity. Others around him quickly shifted away. His head turned in their direction out of reflex, naturally wondering what was wrong with them. But she grabbed the base of his chin, forcing him to look directly at her.

He swatted her hand away with his, but Chichi swiftly grabbed his collar, lifting him up from the chair. He clawed urgently at her hand, trying to break free but the fabric of his shirt continued to squeeze against his throat. His breath left him, his lungs crying out for more air. He looked towards this...this… so called woman with pleading eyes, just so she would know she was choking him.

He caught a glimpse of something in them. Something…

"That's enough Chichi." Master Roshi instructed and she dropped him back down to his chair before he got to see even deeper into those eyes.

Koryuu, though slightly frightened by her, bitterly burned a hole in her back as she walked away. He had been embarrassed by a woman! A woman out of all things!

As if unaffected by what just happened, Chichi walked back over to the head table and continued, "Now, I said we need the best of the best of the best, but apparently there's only one other…"

"I'm here! Dammit, y'all start a meeting without me!" a blonde shouted suddenly, her gun pointed to the ceiling as she fired erratically.

"Make that two other people who'll be going with me. It seems that all I'm left with are a bunch of rookies." Chichi finished, not caring at all about the ruckus Launch was causing.

"And those two are?" one random female asked.

"Isn't it obvious, ya idiot. It's me and the baldy midget over there." Launch spat as she sat down at a table at the back, kicking her feet upon it.

"WHAT!" everyone assembled went into an uproar.

"You can't do a mission with just three people, especially someone like Krillin!" a member of the crowd bellowed. "Launch is no better!"

"_Oh no__!__ Oh no!"_ Krillin panicked. He slouched down in his chair, questioning, _"__Does she think I'm cut out for this? __I'd rather not. Maybe I should raise my hand and ask someone else to go. Yeah, I'll slowly raise my hand. If it's a mission with Chichi, I know it'll be dangerous. Just look at how she slung Koryuu. Yep, I'm about to sign out of this one."_

"Don't question me!" Chichi yelled towards the crowd, forcing Krillin to snap his opposing hand back down. "They're the only ones competent, intelligent, and dressed right for this mission. We're about to go out in broad daylight! If you walk out in combat clothes, don't you know that people will recognize you? There are some human vies who work with the vamps who may kill you on sight! Speaking of which, my group is about to go meet one in particular."

"_Damn it! Why do I have to be so intelligent and darn good looking! Now I've gotta go on this mission and get my ass kicked!"_ Krillin thought, full of distress.

"Oh...you're visiting her." Master Roshi said with a grin. "Can I co-?"

"No!" Chichi dismissed. "Last time that happened, we were without ammo for a week."

"Hey, hey. This time I'll be gentle to the blue-haired vixen. An old man like me need some good pafu pafu every once in a while," Master Roshi claimed with the mischievous smirk turning the corner of his lips upward.

Chichi ignored him. Instead, she crossed her arms and cleared her voice to get the attention of the rowdy and displeased crowd once again. "You all are dismissed, get back to training. Launch and Krillin...come with me!"

* * *

The sun shined brightly, its rays causing them to squint and cover their eyes as they walked towards their destination.

"This sun is perfect. If only all the vamp bastards out there could burn in it," Chichi pouted.

"Where's the fun in that? A piece of good metal always works better!" Launch stated, ever so happily before she took another puff of the cigarette dangling between her pinkish lips.

Chichi nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, but now that I think about it, I really do like stabbing them repeatedly with my bare hands versus shooting them."

"But when you shoot, it's fun to watch them dance with your bullets," Launch said.

"Yeah, make those vamps dance," Chichi added, loving Launch's idea as her smirk proved such.

An uneasy bead of sweat dropped down Krillin's forehead. "You two…are… crazy!" Krillin muttered, as he walked behind them. Launch halted and deeply inhaled the sweet smoke of her cigarette before she flung it aside. She then pressed her foot on the burning bud with the tip of her red heels and spun around to face him.

"You just need to toughen up! And put a bullet in the asses of all your opponents. I just wish one of those rookies would talk to me the way they talk to you! I definitely wouldn't sit back like a whiny bitch and take it! I'd shove their words so far up their ass; they'll be full of shit for weeks!" Launch angrily claimed as if she had been the one insulted.

Chichi twisted her head around, not losing a beat in her walk as she said, "Save it you two, we don't need to draw that much attention to ourselves. You need to act…"

Suddenly, she came to an abrupt halt. Something… or someone, or maybe even several, had moved within her periphery. Chichi picked the conversation back up, pretending to scold the two trailing behind as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. Just in case they did not catch onto that signal, she quickly glanced back to give those two a look, holding a warning that told them to be prepared as well as get ready to follow her actions. She turned down a corner while Launch and Krillin moved in another direction, opposite to hers. If they were about to do something in daylight, they would need to split up and not draw much attention. The three of them together would mean a lot of opponents to fight at one time in the open.

Chichi had no idea why the human vies would try to attack them so soon. It was unusual, and made her wonder. Why would they attempt to do something so reckless and foolish; especially on their trip to the blue haired traitor? She also allied herself with vampires so her area was supposed to be under their protection. This must've been some bold ass vies, who didn't know any better.

Soon, Chichi found herself moving down a nearby alley, out of sight and away from the naive humans strolling about and playing at the nearby park.

Once she reached the middle of the alley, Chichi called out, "Come on Vies, you scum of the human population. Show me what you got."

Chichi cracked her knuckles, her heart picking up its pace as she waited and heard the sound of several footsteps approaching her. She spun around to stare at the smirking vies who were holding keen knives and even firearms. Whilst assessing them, another pair of footsteps approached from behind her, completing the circle. With her body guarded, she took several glimpses to scan her surroundings and check out her opponents. And then, she recognized the situation she was in and how dire it had become.

In this alley...with weapons pointed toward her...Chichi was surrounded.


	3. A Chance Meeting

Soulless Eyes

a/n: Another chapter. I'm popping them out like newborn babies… well… uhh.. no. That didn't sound right. . uhh… just please ignore me and go on to the chapter. Oh yeah, thank you _**FigureInBlack**_ for once again beta-ing this chapter for me. :D

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

_Vie - (Verb) To compete, rival, or strive for superiority._

Over the past few centuries this word has been used to describe humans who believe they must submit to the vampires, who they praised more than God himself. Thus they will do anything and everything those callous beasts request of them by competing against their fellow humans and opposing the slayers, in the hope that they can live on the Earth once the vampires supposedly rule over it.

In this alley with weapons pointed toward her, Chichi was surrounded by a great number of these human vies; the so-called scum, the disgusting filth of the human populace. With contorted, greedy faces, these vies snickered. They believed that they were about to annihilate Chichi, a high-ranking slayer, and thus be rewarded. In doing so, they would be one step closer to what they assumed was power and resolution, but what the slayers rightfully knew was Hell.

"Well, lookie here. We were searchin' for someone else, but to come across the daughter of the legendary Ox King Vampire Hunter _**or in better words the vies' traitor**_, is just a nice little surprise," the leader sneered.

"Vies' traitor?" Chichi sucked her teeth. "Give me a break. My father has never sided with you worthless people."

"Haha! Worthless! She calls us worthless!" he pointed at her, quite animatedly.

"Let's see if she continues to say that once the vampires rule the world and become Gods to everyone!" one of his subordinates claimed.

"Oh, will they?" Chichi challenged with a smirk.

"Yes! With their weapon, you idiotic slayers will be ruthlessly killed," his subordinate snorted.

"Oh, I'm so terrified. Last year you all may have said the same thing and it didn't happen, but this year it definitely will! I believe you! Oh the horror!" Chichi stated sarcastically, even faking a frightened expression before them.

"A-Are…a-are you being sarcastic?" the subordinate angrily stammered as he was really taken back by her audacious behavior.

"Oh no! I'm being very sincere right now," Chichi quickly dismissed. She wiped the tears she had forced up and said "See, look. I'm crying because I'm so scared of the big bad elder."

The subordinate's face swelled up in anger. He looked just like a swollen tomato, which caused Chichi to chuckle a bit. That man, as well as the others, heard her. Now the humiliated subordinate's finger tingled as he held onto his blade with a firmer grip and he just about dashed to stab this woman who had demeaned him. But before he could take one step forward, the leader put up his arm to stop him. He didn't turn around to stare at his subordinate because he was too busy staring Chichi down. Hate, anger, embarrassment spilled from the pool of his eyes.

And then he said almost quietly, his voice laced with malice, "When the elder shreds your neck apart and drains every shameful drop of blood you possess, I will laugh as I read about it in the paper because a demon child like you deserves to suffer through the Devil himself."

Though chills ran down her back, Chichi smiled it off and even shrugged.

"Sir! She wasn't supposed to know that," one exclaimed.

"Why, she's about to die anyway?" another subordinate replied.

"And even if she was to somehow escape, the plan has already been set into action. The slayers have ran out of time," the leader added as he cocked his gun before aiming it in the direction of Chichi's head. "Especially for this bitch here."

"Blah, blah blah. Enough of your damn talking. Are we going to do this or not?" Chichi checked the imaginary watch on her wrist, "…because believe it or not, as much as I would love to stay and entertain you all I have somewhere else I need to be, other than here. And you will need to continue your search for the blue-haired vixen."

"But...We weren't looking…"

The leader spat "You idiot! The bitch is playing mind-games with us! She's trying to get us to tell her who we're looking for!"

"Dammit! That stupid wench, let's kill her already!" his subordinate furiously suggested.

"Me? Stupid? Says the one who let the truth slip," she laughed.

The circle began to close around her as the now infuriated vies approached her. Chichi closed her eyes, awaiting the first hit, the first shot, so she could make her move and try not to slaughter these pathetic vies as she defended herself. And if she did...oh well. No one can say she did not try to be a little merciful. They snickered, taking one step at a time, knowing without a doubt that they had her until…

"Hey, what's going on? All these people around, we must be having a party! Where's the food?" a smooth voice called out. It sounded like he was right at the end of the alley and not that far behind the vies who encircled her. She couldn't really say for sure. What she was absolutely sure about though, was that his arrival was surprising.

The vies appeared shocked, their mouth gaped open due to the individual's calm and sudden appearance before them. At that moment, Chichi snapped her eyes open and chose that opportunity to strike, adrenaline rushing as she dashed to the left, crashing her fist against the jaw of one vie, making him fall against his comrade to create an opening. She ran through it and snatched up the hand of the cheerful man who had foolishly decided to appear in the alley and ruin her chance of beating all of them up.

"After them!" the head vie yelled as they began to chase after the two. Chichi's heels clashed heavily against the pavement, the force applied caused her legs to pound and rise up so she could run even faster. She was glad that the man, whose warm hand she held onto, could keep up with her.

"Hey what's going on? Are we playing tag?" he asked, laughing it off as he continued to run.

_What the... Is he an idiot?!_ Chichi thought. "Yeah, sure! Just come on!" Chichi called back. The vies weren't too far behind them, trying to keep up appearances as the onlookers wrinkled their face in confusion, wondering what was going on this early in the morning. Chichi had to do something fast to lose them before things got any more out of hand. She turned around another corner and immediately approached an outside café with chairs, people, and tables in the way. An idea came to mind. Chichi maneuvered and jumped up to run across each table, creating shrieks from the civilians sitting down. The vies followed her. Being a little bit less coordinated and not as agile, some tripped and crashed into the ground before falling on the civilians. Chichi jumped down from the last table, kicking a chair forcefully into their oncoming path, causing more vies to fall down.

Chichi continued sprinting until they arrived at a nearby park. Stopping, she quickly released the stranger's hand, rapidly scanning their surroundings to discover that there were no more vies following them… And then… it dawned on her. SHIT! She had dragged an innocent individual into this thing. Now she had to make up some lie!

After a few seconds to catch her breath, Chichi turned back around to face him. His dark hair looked fine and shone in the sun. It was spiky, sticking up at the ends, protesting against all laws of gravity, beckoning her to test it by running the strands through her fingers to see if it was real. His jaw line gave him a firm, yet manly face. There was no doubt he was handsome. And his eyes… she couldn't see them just yet because he had them clenched shut. Seeing such, her face automatically changed into a pissed off one as he was beginning to smile…and laugh at what had just happened!

"Hahaha!" he chuckled. "That was fun! We should do that again!" he said, wiping away an invisible tear.

Had he not even noticed...? No... Rephrase that. Had he not even sensed the danger he was just in?! Chichi massaged her temples. She was definitely dealing with a Grade A moron. The only positive thing about this was that she wouldn't have to worry about making up a good lie for him.

She sighed, the tension lifting off of her shoulders. "No, how about we don't do that again! In fact, how about we never _ever_ see each other again after today?" He may have been quite handsome, but he was just too damn stupid.

"Are you sure about that?" he smoothly asked, his eyes opening to stare right back into hers, capturing them. His eyes were black as a night without any stars in it. And she began to slowly lose herself, her heart banging against her chest as she faded into his darkness. There was something about them... It was as if... Though enticing, they were lacking something... A…

"Everyone calls me Goku," he said with a smile, interrupting her thoughts. "What's your name?"

"Uh..what?" she said in a daze, trying to regain her composure and remember what she was thinking.. His eyes were lacking…

"I just asked you what your name was," he continued to grin.

"It's Ch…" Chichi shook her head, snapping out of everything, to properly think. She turned away from him. She was about to tell this man her real name while she was on a mission! What the hell?! What was she thinking?!

"It's Ch..Ch what?" he asked behind her back. Chichi began to walk, ignoring his very existence now. He ran to stand right in front of her, making her come to another abrupt halt. His face was inches away from her, causing her face to slightly flush. Whether it was out of frustration or because… No! She won't even acknowledge or think about it anymore.

"What's your name? It's only fair if you tell me since I told you mine."

What game was this idiot playing?! She had somewhere to be. But seeing his cheerful expression, she knew he wouldn't give up for one second if she didn't answer him.

"It's China. Now leave me be! We're never going to see each other again. I have no interest in you and that's final!" Chichi snapped, forcing him to draw back. She stormed off, leaving an amused Goku.

"I'll be waiting for you right here in this park if you change your mind!" he called behind her. He kept staring at her back, until it became nothing but a silhouette, and then disappeared altogether.

"Ah, she's feisty. She even dared to say that she has no interest in me," Goku scoffed before he half smirked. "We'll see about that."

* * *

After wandering around aimlessly, as she had managed to find herself in an unfamiliar area earlier, she finally arrived at her destination. Awaiting her was a tired Krillin and an impatient Launch.

"Where the fuck have you been? You had us waiting out here in the hot sun to enter this blue girl's house, knowing damn well we didn't know the code to enter! I should shoot you right now!" Launch threatened.

"Eh, whatever," Chichi waved off as she approached the door and knocked on it.

"So what took you so long? We defeated the vies after us ages ago," Krillin said.

"We?! You mean you! This scaredy-cat here followed me instead of splitting up and then he had the nerve to beat them up before I could even shoot!" Launch complained.

"We weren't in the type of area where you could just shoot like that! We would've drawn a crowd!"

"Not _**WE**_, I."

"As if that's any better?!"

Chichi thankfully sighed since she no longer had the need to explain herself or that random guy as the pair continued to quarrel. While those two continued to argue, a machine answered Chichi's knock "Identify yourself."

"Why don't you open the damn door Bulma and stop playing around?" Chichi snapped into the intercom.

"Voice identified as That Nagging Bitch… Waiting input for admission"

"That Nagging Bi-?" Krillin asked.

Chichi interrupted. "Don't ask... Long story."

Silence surrounded them then. Launch tapped her gun before she broke the silence to say "So are we going to kill this vie or not."

"Technically she's not classified as a vie...In return for the vamps protecting her, she helps them. But she's also helping the werewolves and us so... Yeah...it's complicated!"

"So she's one treacherous ass female, right? What makes you think we can trust her?" Launch spat.

Chichi shrugged. "Ask her to explain."

"…..Permission granted for That Nagging Bitch. You may enter," the computerized voice answered as the door finally unbolted and allowed then to enter. The three walked into the house while the door closed behind them. Chichi walked forward, the other two followed close behind, unsure of what to expect.

Soon, they found themselves inside a living room. Chichi plopped herself right down onto one of the chairs, propping her feet up onto the coffee table as she fixed her ponytail. Launch and Krillin questioned her casualness due to the fact they were waiting inside the house of a vie, but soon enough, they too sat down as they continued to wait for this Bulma chick to show up.

They didn't have to wait long as the blue-haired female in question walked into the room with a tote bag in hand, tossing it into Chichi's lap.

"And you can take your feet off my coffee table! This isn't your house!" Bulma yelled, slapping Chichi's feet down. Chichi playfully poked her tongue out before looking into the bag Bulma had just thrown. Silence stained the entire room as Chichi quietly checked the bag. Bulma had no idea what to say to the new hunters sitting on the couch. She wasn't too fond of talking to male slayers as they had a tendency to hit on her. And that blonde-haired one, she didn't seem to be the least bit interested in her. In fact, she had a stern expression on her face as her heel impatiently clanked against the hardwood floor. Everything about Launch's appearance told Bulma to not say a word her.

"This is Krillin and Launch." Chichi finally introducing them as she took a short break from examining the contents of the bag in front of her. "You two, this is Bulma. Ask her _**that **_question while I look through this bag for…"

Chichi paused, her hand moving frantically around. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion before she sat up and began dumping everything out the bag. She took out a change of combat clothes, a few special bullets, and guns before turning her head to Bulma.

"Where is the radar?"

"It's not in the bag?" Bulma asked.

"Obviously not," Chichi snapped.

"Don't get snappy with me! I'll just fetch another one. I don't have to help you anyway, remember!" Bulma spat, walking off to retrieve the device.

Krillin eyed the special bullets in the cartridges, picking up one off of the coffee table.

"Be careful with that," Chichi warned. "It contains liquid nitrogen, which is formed at sub-zero temperature and once it's shot, the object it hits immediately gets frozen. Due to the encasing on the bullet, which also keeps the liquid nitrogen at a constant temperature in various environments, once shot you get a bright burst of light. It's deadly to the most powerful vamp bastards, instantly killing them and the shooter if they're not careful."

Krillin quickly placed the bullet down gently, scooting a bit away as he asked "So what's this about the radar?"

"It's going to help you track down the vampires," Bulma answered as she entered the room once again, tossing the radar over to Chichi who stood up to catch it.

"That's unbelievable," Launch scoffed.

"I know. But you can expect nothing less from a genius like myself! Brains and beauty!" Bulma boasted.

Her slick comment as well as her overwhelming self-confidence only angered Launch, who had wanted to put a bullet in this vie's head since she strutted into the room. "No, I mean this is unbelievable!" She stood up and turned towards Chichi. "How can we trust her?! She helps the vamps! And the wolves! What if she turns on us?!"

"She wouldn't do that," Chichi answered before Bulma had a chance to. She began to pack the tote bag once again as she continued "She'll lose clientele who all love her inventions. She creates things that each side can use against each other, only making the most advanced for the ones with the biggest wallet at the right time. It's all about the money. And it's all about becoming the most powerful among this world as it's being dragged down into the pits of Hell...even if it means you lose your best friends from childhood. Isn't that right Bulma?"

Bulma swallowed down her words, the pain from what Chichi had just said showing in her eyes.

"Just hurry up and get the hell out of here," she snapped before storming off.

"What happened between...?"

"Money and death. She's part of the reason my father's paralyzed," Chichi interrupted Krillin. Placing the tote bag over one arm, she then proceeded to let herself out the house as quietly as possible.

Once outside, Chichi pressed the button at the top of the radar. It began to beep, golden dots appearing on its green grid screen.

Chichi observed it approvingly before she commanded to the two standing behind her, "Now it's time to find an elder before the sun goes down and those ravenous bastards come out to feed!"

_**To Be continued...**_


	4. Anticipated Bloodbath

Soulless Eyes

Okay, I haven't posted in a while b/c suddenly the workload for college picked up… So, here is a hefty chapter to sort of make-up for not posting sooner. Thank you _**FigureInBlack**_ for being the best beta a writer can have! And _**ShadowMajiin**_ for being the best mentor! :D Anyways, prepare yourself for this action packed chapter! At least I hope it is.

**I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Her fingers went up on the zipper of her leather boots, carefully tucking blades into the side of each one. Once those were fixed, her hands grabbed the specially adapted bullet cartridges, locking them into place before she put her handguns into the holsters snugly wrapped around her waist. She then reached up, positioning her hair into a firm ponytail swishing back and forth yet far away her face. Using a long silver hairpin, she pinned her hair up into a bun. Once finished, Chichi glanced over towards her two comrades who were as ready as she was, decked out in their proper attire with their weapons.

"So are we going to sneak in soon or what?"

Chichi squinted up towards the sky at the setting sun, swirling with purple and orange hues as birds hurriedly flew towards the top of the pine trees before nightfall. It seemed like a pleasant evening. It would be, if they didn't have to go in that castle and murder several of their enemy's best vampires.

She turned towards Krillin to answer, "Yeah. If I'm right, they'll let out the vies who have just been turned into vamps first to feast and hopefully take out any opposing human forces for precaution."

"_Fresh vamps?!" _The thought made his eyes immediately scan the area once more as soon as they were mentioned. Even though fresh vampires were weaker and less experienced than normal vamps, they were the most frenzied savage beasts, which frightened him just a bit. However, as his eyes checked his surroundings, Krillin noticed how serene and beautiful the area actually was. It didn't seem as if vampires were about to be unleashed. The little birds were still chirping in their nests as the sun continued to set. The small lake next to the castle down the hill was sparkling under the evening light. And the castle itself appeared quite homely and welcoming on the outside. This led Krillin to question, "Are you sure this is the right place? It doesn't seem so secure right now."

"I planted a tracking device on one vampire I hunted down earlier. The other slayers had thought I let him get away, but I rightfully assumed he was a part of this very plan and had 'missed his heart' when I shot the device into his body. And with Bulma's radar, which analyzes and seeks frequencies of a vampire, I was able to track him here."

"That sounds complicated."

"Well Bulma is a genius. So this is the right place; the underground castle. Now enough talking. Let's get in there already. They're about to release the fresh vamps," Chichi said, tossing the binoculars aside.

"Finally! No more talking! Time to slaughter some bastards." Launch cocked her gun, "This is going to be fun and quick."

"Wait! Even with the radar how would we know which one is the elder's body?" Krillin asked.

"Leave that to me, I have an idea. And if I can't find him, we're killing every fucking bloodthirsty vampire in there," Chichi spat. Her expression settling into a serious one, packed with eyes lusting after the death of all vampires by her hands.

* * *

Her eyes enlarged, her breathing hiked as she fumbled backwards, desperately moving her feet, trying to increase the distance between them. Until, _**thump**_, her back hit the cement wall. Quickly, her broad eyes darted to the left then to the right but…there was no escape. She frantically looked around for something. For some sort of weapon, but all she could see were small crimson pools staining the floor under the shriveled up corpses of her friends, whose necks had been mercilessly torn and ripped apart, exposing their tender muscle beneath. Who had been drained by this monster before her that was slowly creeping along, his eyes void of any feeling, just that hunger as if he had not been satisfied enough. And… he was smirking, as if he enjoyed the way her frame erupted with tremors. As if he loved, _no_ **worshiped** the look of terror and anxiety residing in her deep cerulean blue eyes overflowing with tears.

No this wasn't happening. This wasn't real! This was all a bad dream. There's no way vampires existed. She kept telling herself this as she grabbed her head, hitting her palm up against it, struggling to "wake up" from this nightmare until…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she shrieked, as he slashed at her neck with his teeth as keen as daggers, blood splattering all over to drench her clothes. She shook...she swatted...she fought. But her efforts were in vain, as he continued to feast upon her neck, swallowing and savoring every little drop of the warm, thick, syrupy substance as it traveled down his throat. Draining her of everything, except her soul.

Tears exploded from her eyes, from her finally acknowledging this was real and that this was the end. She would never finish college. She would never start that family she always wanted with her fiancé. And she would never ever see her loved ones again. All because she was about to die by the hands of a creature people only believed existed in horror movies.

The shrills and urgency in her screams became more and more terse as if she was accepting death with open arms and a gentle kiss. No longer did she struggle. No longer did tears fall as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head ... And no longer could her skin maintain its rosy color, as it gradually began to pale as her strength was being lost.

With one finally gasp, he roughly tossed her limp body to the corner. She fell not too far from her fallen friends. He used the back of his hand to carelessly wipe away the sloppy mess he had made around his mouth as he walked over to his seat, the sound of his feet thudding against the stone floor. Once he was seated, the door to his room swung open.

"Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes Sire Raditz, but that's not the problem!" the newcomer snapped.

He sighed, uninterested, "Oh, you speak of the earlier…indiscretion?"

"No, we have vies in that area who have him located! Our current problem is that three hunters have infiltrated this very building! One being the daughter of the legendary Ox King, a former vie."

"So? I just ate. Get the mutt vamps to do it. Or better yet, get Eileen or Sevleen to handle it." Radtiz settled more comfortably into his chair, clearly showing he was not set on moving anytime soon.

"They've slaughtered through all the fresh vamps and the twins are busy helping the vampire officials get over here for the true awakening."

"I still fail to see how this is my problem," Raditz lazily replied.

"They're heading towards my laboratory! Where _that_elder lies!" the scientist angrily yelled. "If he gets killed, who do you think the vampire officials will blame for this?"

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Raditz spat as he sat up. "I'm surrounded by weak vamps! Now, I gotta kill these bastards myself. Why don't you go do something useful too, instead of complaining?! Hell! Next time, why don't you invent tighter security so I won't have to deal with this bullshit!"

Raditz stormed off, towards the three intruders who were making their way deeper into the building.

* * *

**BANG BANG**

Their guns shot at the hearts of each vampire rushing towards them, turning those most unfortunate, into ice before Krillin would smash them with his fist or Launch would shatter their bodies with the help of her Uzi guns.

"We finally get in and this is where all the fun begins! But, I gotta say, the fresh vamps were much more of a challenge as opposed to these losers!" Launch shouted, shooting her machine gun towards those few as they dashed around the corner. Their bodies burst into a gloppy mess with guts, entrails and spraying everywhere while the pungent smell of burnt flesh drifted in the air. Chichi thrust her fists into each one that happened to be turned into ice, the shards of their remains crashing to the ground.

"Don't jinx us Launch, this is a good thing." Krillin replied.

"No it isn't." Chichi instantly dismissed. "It's unsettling. Something isn't right here. Hopefully, the powerful vamps are coming later; otherwise it means that they're waiting for us to come to them first."

Soon, they entered a bigger area. The door closed behind them, locking immediately. Krillin turned around in a bit of a panic as he banged on the door. He tried to slide the handle to open it, but it remained stuck.

"See, I told you not to jinx us! And now the door won't open! We're trapped!" Krillin complained as he banged on the door once again as if that would help.

"I think you need to be less concerned about that door and more concerned about what stands before you..." Chichi replied in a hushed yet stern voice.

"W-What?" Krillin stammered. He already felt it. And he didn't want to really turn around to face what he suspected. So hesitantly and quite slowly did he turn around... He looked everywhere but the center of the room or right before him. Admiring the little decors on the wall and the warmth of the grand ballroom, Krillin believed that their setting seemed more like a pleasant den as he thought he even heard the crackling of a fireplace. Oh there was nothing to fear at all. This nice little room was almost like a…

"Krillin would you stop acting like a dimwit and pay attention to these vamp fuckers before us! Access the damn situation you're in and stop looking like you're in a daze!" Launch scolded.

"Look! I may as well enjoy things while it last. Sometimes you need to stop and smell the roses," Krillin said as he turned his head towards her, not really looking at the center of the room yet.

"I'd rather smell the stench of some toasted vampire flesh than some prissy ass flowers. Now." Launch used her hand to forcibly turn Krillin's head to the center, so he was made to look. "Access the damn situation!"

"Oh hell," Krillin exclaimed. He regretted this now. He should have never have gone along with this when he was asked...no_** told**_ by Chichi. He should not have been a coward and raised his hand so he wouldn't have to go along with them on this mission. There were…Krillin counted the number…twenty five? Yes, twenty five vampires right there in the center, ready to pounce on them; staring them down, as if they were now their prey...as if they didn't stand a chance. Krillin realized then and there that these were older, much more experienced vampires.

Launch released his worried face. She chuckled, saying excitedly, "Now this is what the Hell I'm talking about, right Chi?"

"You know all too well Launch." She answered absentmindedly. Chichi was too busy observing two vampires who were currently standing at the very back, exchanging a few words before one left out of one of the two exits standing behind the crowd of vampires. "Uhhh... I think we'd better hurry up and get this over with. I sense a greater opponent coming. How many bullets you have left?" Chichi asked.

"I got one and a half cartridges."

"Okay, let's split this in threes then," Chichi stated.

"Let's not." Krillin immediately dismissed.

"I take 15." Launch replied.

Krillin's face crumpled up, "That's not threes."

"Fifteen is divisible by three right…" Launch reasoned.

"But…"

"Oh look at them talk." the red-headed female vampire interrupted. "It's so cute that they think they stand a chance. It's as if they're naive little children, neglecting the fact that we're faster and more prepared to fight!"

"What do you expect from that one? The Ox King's daughter..." her fellow vampire scoffed. "Be sure we leave her conscious enough for torture later."

"Do I have to even get up from my seat?" One questioned from his current sitting position as he took a sip of his wine.

"No. They will die here ….."

**BANG **

The bullet pierced his chest, slicing through the skin and right to his heart; rupturing it on impact. His body automatically exploded into gushy chunks that splattered on the surrounding vampires, staining the floor with goopy fluid that had once been a part of the now exterminated vampire. The small intestines shriveling up as it fell to the floor like a wriggly worm. The colon burnt to a crisp as it flopped alongside, still steaming.

One small chunk of flesh dropped with perfect aim into the vampire's wine. A drop of blood landing upon his face. The others turned to stare at him, awaiting his response as if it were a cue.

He stood up, wiping the stain off his cheek with the tip of his thumb before placing it into his mouth, sucking off the blood as if it was sweet nectar as he closed his eyes to savor the flavor. Once his thumb had been thoroughly sucked upon, to the point where blood no longer stained it, he opened his eyes to look upon the three.

"Poor Edward. Why did you have to kill him? He was only going to drain your worthless mortal bodies of your blood. You were being completely unreasonable just then." He swished his wine in the glass. The chunk of vampire flesh clashing against the sides with the motion. Then, as he stared at them, he lifted the glass up preparing his lips to drink.

Krillin was going to warn him about the chunk of flesh, "Uhh… Vamp bastard, do you know that…"

He drained the wine from his glass, ignoring Krillin. The flesh went down his throat, tickling it a bit as it still held hairs upon it.

"Now that's just nasty." Krillin shuddered.

He just smiled at him, before nudging the surrounding vampire for another pour of his wine. He smirked as the wine graciously fell into his glass, splashing a bit …

**BANG**

The glass was shot. Launch's aim was so precise that the bullet penetrated the vampire pouring the wine as it shattered the glass. Another explosion of guts and blood painted them. Drips and drops splattering every which way.

He stood there. Glancing down at his hand, he then stared at the broken wine bottle, then his hand, and once again at the broken wine bottle. Slowly, his hand descended. And then he faced the three, baring his fangs.

"You can touch everything _**but **_my wine. Prepare to die, you mortal bastards!"

"I've been ready Sir," Chichi smirked. "Ever since I realized you've been stalling. You guys ready?" She turned to her comrades who nodded.

He chuckled bitterly, "You sure are a smart one. As expected from the daughter of the treacherous Ox King….I will certainly enjoy ripping your esophagus out of your pretty throat and watch you.."

"Now Krillin! Final Flash!" Chichi interrupted with a loud command.

**BANG**

The sound of the next bullet rang through the air. The vampires easily dodged that one bullet, snickering at his feeble attempt while they dashed towards the three until… a bright, incredible blue light stopped them. The light even caused some to explode into ash, allowing a dusty haze to float within the room. A vampire shielded his eyes with his hands and tried to crush the orb that held such intense rays. That was a grave mistake, as crushing it caused the orb to explode. Hundreds of tiny shards that were incredibly bright pierced some of the vampires. And the shards that didn't make contact with them fell to the ground, still providing some form of light, but only for so long.

Launch reached for the two Uzis tucked within the holsters around her hips. She used that blinding moment to let an array of bullets fly out, quickly killing the six vampires that were distracted and penetrating several others with her silver bullets to weaken them a bit. Their body exploded like firecrackers. She tossed one Uzi aside when it ran out of bullets. Ducking down, she avoided the weakened vampires who came at her; only to shatter their jaws and send them crashing to the floor with the one gun in her hand. One vampire, who had been lucky enough to avoid their tricks, rushed at her. Launch aimed her last Uzi at his chest, pulling the trigger to fire... but, it clicked.

The vampire grinned as he knew the gun was empty. This blonde-haired mortal wench was about to die. That grin was immediately wiped off of his face as Launch, reached for her last gun in her boot; her Belgian double-barreled pistol. The vampire's eyes widened as Launch fired, but it didn't hit him. He snapped his head around to see that she had shot the vampire appearing behind Chichi who had used the end of the broken table's leg to stab two vampires that had crashed against each other. He didn't weep, but happily turned around ready to rip out the neck of the female before him. However, he combusted as the knife on the pistol she held, pierced his heart.

"Keep your eyes on me next time, vampire fucker," Launch spat, before she swung around plunging her weapon into the heart of another vampire who tried to sneak up behind her.

Chichi nodded her head towards Launch to thank her before she got up and dashed towards the center of the room. Pulling the gun out of her holster, she fired her last two bullets into the hearts of the distracted group of vampires. They busted into a bloody mess. One vampire swiftly came towards her, she ducked down to avoid the swing of his right arm before smashing the gun across the temple of his forehead. As he was knocked down, Chichi dipped down again to avoid another vampire behind her. She quickly grabbed the two knives concealed within the sides of her boots.

Snapping up, she stabbed the vampire straight into his heart, bursting into a goopy pile of guts with drops of blood raining upon her face. She snapped her foot around to kick, the vampire easily catching her leg. He smirked, baring his fangs. She only humphed before using the other leg, Chichi swung up and kicked him in the face. Instantly, he released his grip. She carried the kick over to perfectly land down in squat. The vampire staggered back a bit and was about to recover until he felt the twisting of a silver blade into his heart before he ruptured. She smiled, but not for long as she saw out the corner of her eye a vampire moving at a blinding speed. Chichi threw the dagger in her right hand at a quick pace before he could reach his destined spot behind Krillin. Then she resumed her fierce battle with the vampires that began to surround her.

Krillin was crouched down into a stance, observing the one before him for any weak points to attack. His eyes scanned from her loose red flowing hair to the tip of her toes. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts he got about this female vampire. She was, after all, the one calling their talk "cute." She was quite the beauty, and if she was human he'd probably ask her out or at least make a fool of himself as he tried to. Either way, it didn't matter whether or not he'd ask her out. She was a blood thirsty vampire and thus had to die by his hands right now.

"Oh…little boy. You want to toy with me?" she smirked. "I must warn you I don't …"

Suddenly, he felt a thick substance splatter over his back, forcing him to come out of his stance while he touched the back of his neck. With his eyes never leaving the vampire before him who bared her fangs, he felt the sticky substance between his two fore fingers. He greatly sighed.

Krillin said almost sarcastically, "Thanks Chichi." and he gave her a thumbs up while he still faced the vampire.

"Save it for later, throw me back that dagger!" Chichi yelled as she dealt a kick to the chest of one of the vampires, forcing him to fall on his back. Then she turned around to battle another vampire much bigger than her.

"Sure." Krillin replied. The vampire flashed before him, tackling him to the ground and right into the gushy mess.

"Oh come on, you could've at least tackled me elsewhere!" Krillin said as he tried to push away the head of the vampire snapping at his neck. She was much..._much_ stronger than he had anticipated, she was nearing his neck more than he liked.

"No, no, no! You're taking this too…" He grabbed her throat with one hand as she continued to frantically snap at his neck. Krillin pushed her back as far as he could to allow himself to sit up and made a grab for the knife behind his back. "...fast! Listen, we just met! Let's take it slow!"

"Ahh!" she growled, trying to snap at his neck again. Krillin stopped her as he spun their bodies, swapping positions so he was now on top of her.

"Krillin! Dagger! NOW!" Chichi screamed.

"Oh come on, pretty boy! Please...don't hurt me..." she purred.

"How could I hurt a pretty lady like you?" Krillin grinned… "Oh...like this?" He stabbed her, the dagger puncturing her heart as she exploded on impact. "You weren't my type."

Krillin shrugged and proceeded to throw the dagger back to Chichi before he formed a fist, snapping around to crash it against the face of another quickly approaching vampire.

Chichi smirked at the two vampires standing before her exposing their fangs. They snapped their heads towards her, ready to pounce in the event her guard was dropped even in the slightest. She swung her right leg into a kick, expecting them to dodge as it gave her time to turn around and grab the dagger flying towards her. With that she quickly snapped back around, stabbing the dagger right up the base of the vampire's chin who flashed in appearance before her. With all her strength, she forcibly pulled the dagger forward and out towards his teeth, creating a gap as she split his mouth into half.

He cried out in agony, gripping his face to hold it together. Chichi used this moment to duck down and sweep forcefully behind the feet of the second vampire, causing him to fall hard onto his back. Swiftly jumping on top of him, she thrust the knife directly into his heart, causing the vampire's body to erupt. Then, in one swift movement, she flipped the dagger to stab the vampire who was coming after her with his face split in half. He too shared the same fate. Blood splattering and soaking her back as she remained kneeling.

Chichi picked up the tattered piece of cloth from the vampire that had exploded to wipe her dagger before she stuck it back into the side her boot. She stood up to look at her comrades who had just finished off the last few vampires and were waiting for her next instructions.

"Okay, we need to split up here and search for the elder. It's obvious they were stalling to either move him or proceed with the awakening without any disturbances. You two, head that way and through that door. I'll go through this one." Chichi instructed. They both nodded obediently before disappearing.

Chichi ran down the halls. Again, it was all too quiet, the only sound being her boots thumping loudly against the floor. She reached into her pocket, clicking the radar one more time to get some idea of where she should be heading. She hadn't used it earlier to see the opponents that they would face since they would give out varying and confusing signals. Vampires on one floor could easily be mistakenly grouped with another. But as she clicked one more time to zoom in, she realized there was no way a mistake could be made with the signal on the radar right now.

Chichi hurriedly threw the radar back into her pocket before she slapped her back against the way, narrowly avoiding the attack from the vampire. She stared at his back, waiting for him to turn around as he smoothed his hair, pushing it back.

"So we meet again, Chichi Mau. This time you won't get away," Raditz claimed as he turned around to face her. His black eyes were swirling with a malicious intent, as if the pernicious smirk on his face didn't show his current objective already.

Chichi's hand twitched at her side. This ravenous beast was fast. She knew that from the last time she had faced him. She had a hard enough time getting that damn tracker in his body. It had almost cost her her life. And now…. A bit exhausted from the combat she had just engaged in and, to top it all off, the fact that time was now running out...She had to face him. He who was now more than likely the main guard of this entire operation. He was definitely going to be a tough opponent to overcome.

"Wow, you're lost for words? How about we begin with an apology for disturbing my feast and for killing my subordinates."

Her hand continued to twitch at her side, ready to grab her knife at any given moment. "And how about you kiss my ass?"

"Hehe… You're as fiery as ever! Just like your mother…She always was a nagging wench. How is she now? Dead, hopefully."

Her eyes narrowed. Rage filled her very body. "You don't know anything!"

"Your father is doing well too, right? That treacherous vie! Simply allowing him to be paralyzed just wasn't punishment enough if you ask me."

"You vamp bastard! Keep staining my parents' names with your lies and I won't have mercy when I rip your heart out of your damn chest!"

"Oh as if their hands aren't stained enough by blood. What will their pathetic names matter? They're already known as…"

Chichi charged forward, grabbing the dagger from her side as she put all her power behind her right arm to swing and aim her fist towards Raditz. She hit air as he disappeared behind her, wrapping his arm around her throat.

"Too slow. Don't tell me you've gotten weaker since the last time we met. Such a shame. I was hoping for a fight," Raditz said as he squeezed his arm around her throat, trying to choke her. Adrenaline surged through Chichi as her body began to react to the panic of the current situation. Naturally, her heart pounded harshly and rapidly in her chest. Her instincts; however, soon began to take effect. She knew that if she wanted to get herself out of this she must stay as calm and as level-headed as possible.

She used both her hands to dig her fingernails into his arm, blood pooling out and encouraging an unpleasant grunt from Raditz who tried to squeeze harder. Immediately, his hold on her became weaker. And with the tiny space she was able to make so his grip wasn't so tight around her neck, she peeled back her lips to bite into his arm, tearing his skin a little before he threw her towards the wall nearby.

"You bitch!" Raditz spat. He crouched down, baring his fangs. "Prepare to die!"

"You're not the first one to say that to me that today," Chichi panted as her eyes darted quickly from Raditz to the dagger she had previously dropped onto the floor. He followed her eyes.

"You can forget about that!" He charged towards her, ready to shred her neck. She threw a punch, which made him move slightly back to dodge. But that punch was only a feint, since he fell right into her trap and moved right into the path of her next fist. She used that brief moment he was caught off guard to strike, jumping up she kicked him with both feet, aiming for the nearby wall. Recovering quickly from the fumble, Raditz immediately retaliated with a punch to which Chichi swiftly maneuvered herself away from with a fluid-like grace and landed a tap to his now extended arm, causing it to shift in direction. Using this to her advantage she grabbed hold of his forearm and, with all of her brute strength, caused him to swerve into a nearby small table. It smashed in half due to the extra weight alongside a lone flowerpot which shattered on impact with the ground, soil and debris scattering around them.

"Too slow! Don't tell me you've gotten worse since the last time we -" his hands immediately came around her throat as he appeared before her. He slammed her up against the wall as Chichi clawed at his arms, but to no avail.

And Raditz, who now had a small drop of blood trickling down from his forehead, leaned closely to her as he continued to strangle her with one hand.

"I'm done playing around with you! You never stood a chance! Not then! And certainly not now! I allowed you to get away that one time. I even tried to give your pathetic race a chance to admit defeat by beating their best but apparently...not even that could do the trick!" He slammed her against the wall again. She groaned as much as she could, but it only appeared as a muffle. As did her words when she tried to speak.

"Oh...you want to say something? Say it!" he chuckled, placing his other hand tightly around her throat so he could squeeze even harder. So hard that she began to slam her feet against the wall, panicking. And as she panicked her heart rate became even more frenzied. Nervous beads of sweat started to build up as her lungs screamed for its release. And her throat...it was burning, aching, tittering on the edge since it was so close to breaking. She could feel it. Her fingernails dug into his arm, forcing blood to pour out and trickle down to the carpet beneath them in hopes that he would release her but he didn't. He only snickered and relished in the fearful expression plastered across her face.

And as her lungs began to filter down to its final reserves of oxygen, Chichi slowly dropped her hands from his arm.

"Oh you're giving up. Haha! How befitting...for someone like you!" Raditz teased as he raised her up higher against the wall. Her feet were now dangling loosely as her body began to go limp, slowly losing consciousness.

He leaned to whisper in her ear, "I'm going to drain you of every last drop of your blood. And once I'm done, I will take your carcass to your father and hang it up in front of him before I tear his neck apart! And then I will finally deliver him his rightful punishment!"

He chuckled darkly before he leaned back to stare into her eyes. And….Raditz froze. His grip didn't loosen one bit, but…he saw… which was… He was at a loss for words. He would swear to the heavens that he had seen fear within her expression a second ago. But now there was amusement within her eyes…And then...there it was. Could it be...was it...?

He suddenly felt a pinch before a sting and unbearable pain tore away at his chest as if it was fire, setting his insides aflame. He dropped his hands and fell to his knees. As did she as she held on tightly onto a dagger.

"Now if you would have just let me speak, I was going to tell you that I always carry an extra dagger. I was swinging my feet for a reason, and that was to retrieve my knife. You fell right for my trap!" She twisted the knife, driving it deeper into his flesh as his skin began to bubble, lighting up as embers. Chichi glared back into his eyes, those of a ravenous beast coming to his end.

"Y-You…!"

"Oh, last words from a dying man? So cliché!" Chichi said a bit amused.

"You're…..a demon slayer?… How ironic!" he stammered.

"And you're a vamp fucker!… How fitting is your death!" Chichi spat before she snatched the dagger out, and Raditz erupted into several pieces; blood spraying her face and the walls.

"I really need to stop playing around sometimes! I almost died..." Chichi sighed to herself as she rubbed her now sore neck. She grabbed a ragged piece of clothing from the former Raditz and wiped her dagger clean once again before placing it back in its rightful place. She stood up then and took the radar out once more. Clicking it, she saw yet another yellow dot appearing. Chichi sighed as she raced off toward its location.

She dashed down the hall, picking up her pace. Her feet stomped against the carpeted floor as she rounded several corners. The speed and volume of the radar's beeps became greater as she neared her destination. And then… she dashed passed two gigantic wooden doors in the form of an arch, the radar's beeps halting for a split second. Chichi retraced her steps back to the two doors, causing the radar go into a frenzy until she clicked it into silence once more. Before her, she observed the style and detail similar to that of the Gregorian period. Chichi could've stayed and admired such craftsmanship all day if she didn't have something more important to deal with. She tucked the radar away, placing her hands out before her to force the doors open.

**BANG**

Chichi quickly dropped and rolled herself across the stoned floor, taking her blade from its place at the same time. As she stopped spinning and came to a kneeling position, she threw the dagger. She knocked the gun out of the attacker's hand, making it skid across the floor. Chichi sprinted for it, as did he. He may have been a vie, but she retrieved it first and cocked the gun before placing it in front of his forehead. With a gun to his head, he placed his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Who are you and… wait, no! I don't have time for this!" she pulled the hammer back on the pistol until a click was heard and then brought it down to his chest.

"Wait no! I'm.."

"I recognize you old vie," Chichi snapped. "Where is the elder?"

He just stared at her. Refusing to speak, though his eyes did slightly glance to the side.

"Oh not wanting to talk huh?" Chichi asked.

**BANG**

The old vie squeezed his eyes shut, and gradually opened them as he realized he hadn't been shot.

"Don't be such a wuss, you're already scum! I only cocked the hammer back! Now tell me where the elder is or next time my finger will be on the trigger!"

"Y-You think you can intimidate me?"

"Yes." she replied with a straight face.

"If I showed you where he was, what do you think would happen to me once the vampire officials hear of this?! I'd rather you kill me here and now then endure an agonizing and excruciating torture that even your ancestors burning in hell will fear!"

"Oh, how lovely!" Chichi slapped him with the back of the gun, causing him to stumble to the stone floor. "I saw the way you were eyeing this wall!" While the vie groaned on the floor, her hands touched the smooth, almost marble-like surface. Until, she didn't know what she did, the wall began to move. Parting slightly, a casket shot out, almost hitting her knees. Thank goodness she moved in time.

Chichi smirked before she tucked the gun away in her holster. She eyed the man, whose head remained in his hands as he rolled about the floor, groaning in pain. Chichi turned her attention back to the casket.

This was it.

All of her efforts were for something. The massive killings would most-likely stop temporarily as the vampires would only be too busy trying to recover from their dreadful defeat. She could only smile as she pondered on such. Those callous beasts were getting what they deserved. Just like this elder who created such monsters. She even chuckled; thinking about how this elder wasn't anticipating his death in the least. He was deep in slumber. Oh how would she enjoy that he'd burn in his sleep. Good riddance!

Chichi, as if she couldn't wait any longer, hurriedly attempted to remove the hefty lid of the casket. It didn't seem to move fast enough as she pushed it off. It was halfway off when it fell, crashing to the floor. Chichi eagerly looked into the casket, a grin plastered across her face as she was so ready to burn this vampire…. But, no sooner did her grin appear, it soon fell. Her face crumpled up, as her mind tried to piece together what she was seeing. She was puzzled as there was nothing there. And if the casket really was empty, then that would mean….

The old vie began to snicker, "Y-You're already too late! That elder has already been awakened!"

"What!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the man up off the floor by his collar, choking him as she tightly squeezed the fabric in her hand.

"You heard me! The elder has been awakened!" he spat.

She tossed him across the room, his back crashing into the grey table centered in the room. The pile of papers shook on the table before they scattered across the floor. The man's eyes widened. Ignoring the cracking of his back, he rushed to pick them up. His hands moving frantically as he messily gathered every sheet that had fallen within his arms. He was just about to hurriedly pick up the last one, until Chichi's foot stamped down upon it. A scowl came on his face as he was about to snatch it from under her foot. Instead Chichi pushed him back, slamming his back directly into the table once again, the papers flying once more. Reaching down, Chichi picked up the sheet from beneath her foot.

"This must be very important for you to react the way you did when it fell. That must have been what you were eying instead. You were more worried about these sheets of paper, am I right?" She rattled the paper in her hand, as to tease him. "Since you knew I would've easily found the empty casket."

He looked up, and attempted to get at least to his knees to retrieve the paper, but his back gave out, causing the old man to crash to the floor once again. "It's none of your business you brat! Just leave! What you came for isn't here!"

Chichi a bit amused, stared at him. "Still trying, I see? You know, I wonder what's so important about this sheet of…"

Chichi fell silent... Before she even picked up this one sheet, she thought she recognized something… And as she examined it, she held the paper so close to her face. Her mouth, dropped open. Anger consumed her and before the man could yell at her for reading his papers, she dashed out of the room, knowing exactly where this elder may be.

_**A few minutes later….**_

He had finally risen from the floor. The old vie arranged the piles of paper neatly upon his table. He got the stack, and lifted them before thumping it against the table's surface to align the edges of the papers. Just when he had placed them ever so neatly upon the table, he heard a gun cock behind his back. And then he felt the pressure of a cold steel muzzle on his scalp.

"Move and chunks of your brain will end up all over those papers you seem oh so very fond of!" Launch threatened. The old vie could only quiver before her as she kept the gun positioned where it was. With her finger resting on the trigger, she turned her attention to Krillin as she shouted, "What's in the casket Krillin?"

"Nothing! It's empty! But I can tell someone was in here," Krillin said as he walked over towards them.

"So, the damn freak must've awakened! Where's the elder?!" Launch asked, shoving the gun deeper into his scalp, forcing his head to be pushed against the table.

"Seeing as Chichi's nowhere around, she must be after him. There's nothing we can do now..." Krillin said as he began to look over the stack of papers.

He tried to lift his head, angrily exclaiming, "Don't touch my stuff, you worthless vampire hunter."

Launch pressed the muzzle a bit deeper, causing a grunt from the old man, "Now, now! Don't move! We recognize you, Doctor. You're the best in your field and you may have contributed to the world at one point...but, even so, I'm not scared to take your life right here right now so you could atone for your sins as a vie!"

"Would you look at this? Wow….." Krillin handed a paper to Launch, which she took with her free hand.

"Why the Hell are you giving me a photo of this guy?! I'll have you know I'm already spoken for! His name's Tien and -" The old vie struggled against the table, trying to snap up. Launch backhanded him with the gun, sending him crashing to the floor.

Krillin almost face palmed. "No… read the description!"

"He's 5'9. Has some…"

"Check the age Launch." Her eyes widened.

"Exactly! It's a file on the elder! It explains why that old vie has been acting like this way."

"Are you serious?! That weird guy with the crazy sticky-up hair?! Is this what the "oh so great and powerful elders really look like?! This really must be a damn joke! We look the same fucking age!"

"Looks can be deceiving...as I'm sure the Ox-King's daughter has just figured out...!" the old vie snickered.

And the pair couldn't help but wonder for just a brief second…..what could he possibly mean by that?

* * *

_**A/n:** Cliffhanger again . oh darn me….well I WILL push them out faster okay. I'm getting better with time management when it comes to school work, social activities, and rest time. ^_^ Plus I'm on fall break right now!_


	5. A Dead End

Soulless Eyes

a/n: Thank you _**FigureInBlack**_ for beta-ing once again! And thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate them with all my heart. xD I take any review with open arms, so don't be afraid to tell me how you feel about this chapter. I'll let you all in on a little secret. Sometimes, I will switch up the plot depending on a review. I've done it multiple times before XD. So please review! I know that doesn't really make sense, but eh.. I typed this author's note when I was half awake. xD Now... on to this chapter; my favorite one so far!

**I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

"_Looks can be deceiving...as I'm sure the Ox-King's daughter has just figured out...!" the old vie snickered. _

"Looks can be deceiving?" Launch gasped in a sarcastic manner. "Are you sure about that statement? Let's test it," she reached into her pocket to pull out a tiny teal-colored ball. The old vie eyed her curiously as she pressed a button on the side, causing lights to dance across its surface. Those electrifying lights soon began to expand; growing larger and larger as each second passed.

"Is…that a - ?"

"Oh it looks like a bomb. But is it really? Because looks are deceiving, right?" Launch laughed off. Before a now surprised old vie could respond Launch continued to say, "Several more have already been activated. You may try to deactivate this one but you won't be able to make it to the others in time! Now, let's go Krillin!" she practically shoved him to move and he hesitantly dropped the papers to follow her out the door. They sprinted down the halls, pushing past the very few vampires left standing as they made their way up and towards the exit.

It was safe to assume that they should have been concerned with escaping the building that was about to explode, but the perplexed expression that Krillin wore showed otherwise. He was more concerned about the stack of papers he had glanced over previously and then hesitantly thrown back on the table. After he smashed his fist against the side of another flailing vampire, Krillin felt the need to address it with Launch as they proceeded to run, "Hey don't you find it quite suspicious that that old vie had files on a few of the elders?"

"Why? That scum's job is to appreciate those vamp fuckers. I ain't surprised! Hell, I was expecting more of a shrine to be honest…"

Something deep, _deep_ down in his spirit protested against her explanation. It practically screamed, objecting his and her logic that told them there was nothing to worry about. However, instead of voicing what his spirit bellowed, his next few words were, "Yeah, maybe you're right. After all, what could that old Doctor be doing?"

"Of course I'm right!" Launch snapped as if he had disagreed with her. She even took out her anger on one more unlucky vampire that had tried to attack them, smashing his head through the podium as they ran through the main hall. Then, almost out of breath, she continued. "And you should be worrying less about those papers and more about where Chichi could have gone!"

"Yeah I should. Especially about what she supposedly figured out," Krillin said. With those last words, they moved deliberately and quickly through the crumbling palace.

* * *

"_I'll be waiting for you right here in this park if you change your mind!" he called behind her. He kept staring at her back, until it became nothing but a silhouette, and then disappeared altogether._

In the midst of the night, which the vibrant street lights illuminated, a ebony motorcycle purred as it maneuvered through numerous vehicles, receiving many honks and screams for the rider to get the hell out of the way. Yet, she did not pay them the least bit of attention. She was too focused on something much more crucial. Something that would save the lives of the ignorant people who beeped their horns at her... Something like _him._

So, right now, as she revved the motorcycle to increase her speed, the streets as well as her surroundings were nothing more than an indistinguishable blur. Chichi cut one corner and drove on to a crowded street, immediately slowing her speed as she got closer to her destination. There were numerous cars outside and people strolling along the sidewalks which prevented her from driving too fast. She then decided to drive up in between two cars and parked her motorcycle there in a slant. It was way too crowded to ride her motorcycle in there. And the last thing she wanted to do was make too much commotion and cause a scene, especially if he was there like she expected. No...he _had_ to be there! The flashback of his words playing over and over again in her head told her so.

Chichi couldn't get off her motorcycle fast enough. She practically bolted towards the center of the park where she had ran with_ him_ earlier to avoid the vies. Yes, _him._ The one who had said his name was Goku. She was not the one to forget a face. A face that she'll admit was handsome and held a mystifying pair of obsidian eyes; a face that she was astounded to see on that one particular paper. The face of a cold-blooded elder.

His image was currently burned in her mind as she power-walked her way through the park. However, that didn't stop her from noticing or taking in her environment. She could see families all around, smiling and having a little picnic as the fireworks thundered in the dark sky, brightly and colorfully. For a brief second it brought a sad smile to her face for several reasons...she refused to reflect on _that_ right now.

Chichi shook her head, to diminish such thoughts, right as she finally arrived at the center of the park. Her eyes frantically scanned the area, searching for that familiar face but all she could see in the blinding light of the fireworks emitted was more happy-go-lucky faces of the naive civilians.

"_Ughh! __What do I expect?! He's not here! I was too late! And he was right in arms' length earlier! I even touched the bastard's hand!"_ Chichi screamed in her mind as she slapped her forehead, gripping it in frustration. She had failed the mission. Now she had to go back and face everyone, as a failure. Her, the one who always had high expectations placed upon her shoulders as the daughter of the legendary Ox-King.

Chichi walked over to a nearby tree, resting her back up against it. She stared up at the fireworks as she reached into her pocket to toy with her deep purple sapphire and amethyst necklace, the chain now broken from the battle in the underground castle. Truth be told, she didn't feel like going back to face them just yet; although they probably needed to hear of this distressing news. But what's done is done. Also, she wanted to rest a bit and look up to the booming fireworks, allowing the sudden nostalgia to soothe her.

Not too far away, she could see a little girl clinging onto her dad's leg. She gently tugged at his pants, asking for him to pick her up. He did so, scooping down to place her upon his shoulders, gathering a smile and giggle from his daughter as well as his beloved wife before they continued looking back up at the fireworks in the sky. And witnessing such a display only brought back a few memories for Chichi. She couldn't recall her mother being with them as the vampires had killed her before then, but she could remember being with her father, walking around like this little girl in front of her before that _fateful day_. Chichi shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts that had snuck up on her. She mustn't dwell on that; she must think of the present, especially since the past was nothing but a weight, baring her down with all the depressing experiences she tried to suppress. And presently, there were fireworks before her. Something that looked so..

"Amazing isn't it? I think so too."

Immediately, her eyes widened as she snapped up into a stance ready for any type of combat since she recognized that voice. His voice. Chichi faced him, her eyes narrowing into slits to glare at him.

"Hey China! What's with the sour face?" Goku chuckled.

"Look, let's do this somewhere else. I know you don't have any feelings for the humans here in this park, but I do. And plus we'd be able to go all out in an area that you choose." Chichi said in a hushed but serious voice.

"Go all out? Are you asking me out on a date? I thought you weren't interested in me," Goku said with a cheesy smirk.

His easy going expression made her question, what game was he playing at? Whatever it was, she didn't like it one bit. And to be honest it was pissing her off for him to have such a cheery attitude, but she'll play along. Chichi bit her tongue and said through a forced smile of clenched teeth, "You want to go out or not?"

"Sure, I'm starving! And I know just the place!" Goku grinned. "Follow me," he said as he began walking in one direction.

Chichi didn't move one inch just yet as she continued to question this fellow before her. As he could sense her hesitation, Goku turned around, beckoning her once more with his hand to follow him. And if she didn't want innocent civilians to get harmed in the process, she had no choice but to go behind him.

Soon, they exited the park and were away from the crowd. It appeared as they were getting further and further away from prying eyes as the number of people she could see roaming the sideways began to dwindle.

"Aah, this should be the place. I can feel it," Goku said as he walked through a set of rusty gates that were already wide open. Instantly, Chichi's senses hiked. She felt weary and on edge as she trailed behind him as he continued to lead them deeper and deeper into a place where epitaphs, deceased bodies, and stoned graves were abundant. _Into a cemetery...at this hour?_ Critters scurried amongst the shadows whereas things would seem to move out the corner of her eye. Chills would occasionally race across her back as silence loomed over the night, unsettling to her as the willow trees swayed back and forth from the nonexistent breeze.

"You're not much for talking, but I'm sure once we get there you won't talk much either. You'll be eating!" Goku chuckled.

His laugh, it irritated her greatly.

Chichi could only eye him resentfully as she hugged her body to stop the involuntary shivers. Wasn't this far enough for him? Shouldn't he want to fight now, even if it was disrespectful to do this in a cemetery? Well, better to do it here than in a public place, which would only add to the number of bodies in the cemetery's current collection, she had reasoned.

After another long minute of silence, they neared a tomb situated deep within the cemetery, and he stopped.

Chichi readied herself, reaching up for the silver pin embedded in her hair, waiting for the right opportunity to throw it towards his chest. Just as soon as she saw the right opening...

"Hmmph, where is the restaurant?! I was told it was here! What are we supposed to eat?!" Goku said as his stomach growled on cue.

Wait….what? His …his stomach growled?! Woah…. Wait one damn minute. Chichi dropped her hands, looking at his back with a bewildered expression. Vampires..._never_ get hungry in this way! Their stomach...damn sure isn't supposed to growl either! The last time she checked they were supposed to burn in the sun, not be able to walk, even run in it like earlier today when she met him! What if, by some great coincidence, this boy happened to look like the elder she saw on paper? What if he was a grade A moron like she originally thought? Then that would mean…

"Fuck, I'm wasting my time here! Why didn't I think this through?!" Chichi exclaimed as she turned away ready to storm off...but he grabbed her arm.

"No, no, I'm sure some food place is around here!" Goku said. Chichi snatched her arm out his grasp.

"I'm sure you're a nice guy and all but I've made it quite clear you're not my type!"

"But you just suggested we go out..." Goku said, confusion all over his face.

"Well, I was wrong. _Completely_!" Chichi dismissed with an attitude.

"How am I going to eat! I don't have any money -" Goku blurted out. He automatically wanted to cover his mouth as soon as he saw her face slowly transition from irritation to disbelief. It stayed right there for a few seconds so she could process what he said once again before it went to pure anger.

"Wait... Pause! L-Let me get this straight here. Y-You….You asked me out just so I could get you something to eat?!" Chichi stammered, her rage building as she said it out-loud.

"Well….." Goku sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Let's just check out that place there!" Goku pointed towards the tomb.

She didn't know what to think or say. Was this real? Was she seriously dealing with someone like him? She massaged her temples out of aggravation before she spoke.

"You…. You don't make any sense! Don't change the subject like that! And what you're pointing at...it's a mausoleum! Not a restaurant!" Chichi scolded with a blank expression she tried to hold.

"How do you know?" Goku objected. She just about slapped him, and her composure fell.

"Look at it!" Chichi animatedly pointed at it.

"So?"

Her eyes narrowed and the next thing she said was, "Bye Goku. Never speak to me again."

"Wait, well let's make a deal." Goku stopped her. "If you come with me in this tomb and there's no food, I'll leave you alone and never, ever speak to you again."

She had more important things to deal with, but she knew..._felt_ that if she didn't come to some sort of agreement with this idiot, he wouldn't leave her alone. It'll be just like earlier when he insisted on her telling him her name. She let out a frustrated sigh before replying, "You promise?"

"Yes." Goku said with an honest smile. He then led the way to the mausoleum's entrance and reluctantly, Chichi followed. As she glanced up to check the entire building out, walking up the small number of steps, she observed the dusty ancient podiums as well as the trees towering over, casting shadows over the already gloomy building, making it…almost a bit sinister. Chichi didn't have time to dwell on such morbid thoughts as Goku rattled the handle of the door to push it open.

They entered into the dimly lit tomb and, just as Chichi had assumed, there was nothing in here except one mere casket in the faraway corner. Absolutely nothing! No morsel of food of any sort anywhere. Chichi walked forward, passing a now pouting Goku and making her way towards the casket.

"What did I tell you?" she boasted, patting the filthy casket a bit. "There's no food in here."

He tapped on the walls, almost in a fit as he complained, "This isn't right! I mean the last time I was here there was a diner!"

Chichi laughed it off, greatly doubting such as she replied, "The last time a diner was here was over a hundred years ago! And you -!"

"Exactly." Goku interrupted. He had stopped tapping the wall. Chichi could no longer laugh. Slowly, he turned his head towards her with a smirk on his face, similar to earlier.

Immediately, Chichi grabbed the long silver pin from her hair and threw it directly towards Goku's chest.

Goku quickly bent down to tie the loose laces of his shoes, narrowly avoiding the pin that Chichi had thrown at him. "My shoes were untied." He spoke as he stood upright, quickly blocking Chichi's foot that was aimed at his head with the palms of his hands. In response, she swiftly swung her leg around in a semicircular motion, striking towards his head once again to which he ducked down to dodge. Bolting back up to block the barrage of fierce hand strikes she put forth, Goku was forced to take rapid steps back, nearing the wall as he deterred every hit. He even caught her fist once, asking, "What's wrong with you China?!"

She swiftly answered with a knee aimed at his ribs after snatching her hand away. Goku, having his back too close to the wall now, jumped out the way and to her side with the next kick she dealt. Chichi, refusing to have her back facing him, dropped down to the ground grabbing the small silver pin in the process as she swept the floor with her leg. Instantly, Goku crashed to the ground. And before he could recover, Chichi was straddling him with the pin aimed at his chest.

Goku tried to sit up, lifting his hands up to calm her but she spat, "Move one bit, and I will kill you here and now!"

"Why China?! What did I do?!"

"As if someone like an elder needs a reason to not die by my hands!"

"What!"

"That's enough of your damn games! Pretending to be _so_ naive!" He fixed his mouth to say something but Chichi snapped, "And don't dare lie to me about it! You've already lied enough! Tricking me into this tomb! Food, my ass! The jig is up!"

Goku laughed, quite loudly. The sound of his voice reverberated against the cement walls of the mausoleum. Chichi glared at him even more, "What's so damn funny?! Is that what vamp fuckers do when they're about to die?"

"I didn't lie," he simply answered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, _I didn't lie_. There's food here," Goku smirked. "And it's straddling me at the moment..."

Before Chichi could respond, faster than the blink of an eye, she found herself pinned onto the cold, dirty floor; her silver pin flying and landing next to the casket as he held her hands down with his own. His legs were placed on top of hers. His face was relatively close to as his eyes observed her face. She struggled against his grip, well at least tried to. He was far stronger than she had imagined! At that moment she realized that he was holding back this entire time.

His head came down to her neck, nuzzling it a bit as his tongue slightly teased the base of her throat. Chichi squirmed against his touch.

"It was you...wasn't it?" she asked through a hoarse voice.

"Hmm?" he looked up.

"It was in the newspaper today on how many college students were murdered a few days ago and then staked with silver poles. We believed it was the vampires attempting to draw our attention elsewhere as their plan was being put into action. But, it was you wasn't it?"

"Well, I was hungry! And the other vampires staked them. It was a way to take measures and not have any new vampires appear. Morons didn't learn anything since I've been gone to think that." Goku said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a monster." Chichi spat, tears almost welling in her eyes.

Goku darkly chuckled. He squeezed her wrists even tighter and grabbed her loose hair with his free hand, pulling it to make Chichi squint a bit as he exposed her neck. He leaned to whisper softly into her ear, "My sweet China. I mean … Chichi Mau."

She unintentionally gasped, "How did you…?!"

"I know many things. Your father's secrets that he's keeping from you and those that you're hiding from everyone. You actually lie more than I do, probably even kill just as much. I can smell the blood of all those you have killed today. You even missed a spot whilst cleaning yourself up before trying to find me," Goku nibbled at her ear, taking his pleasant time lapping up the dried blood.

She tried not to enjoy it and was quite relieved when he stopped but only for so long as he stared into her eyes.

"Haha! You enjoyed that didn't you?" Goku teased.

Her eyes narrowed and she tried once again to struggle against his grip, but to no avail.

"I'm quite sorry, _not really,_ to say that I don't do humans," he said as he continued to stare into her eyes. He almost seemed a bit amused, as his face for a brief second seemed surprised when he stared back. As if he saw something in her eyes. She looked back into his dark orbs that swirled with a malicious intent, remembering that what she had not seen earlier was an essence, his heart. He had no regard for others, not even his fellow vampires. In other words, he had soulless eyes that threatened to tear her to shreds. Eyes of a true, merciless elder that were talked about in the history books for slayers.

Her heart was now thumping against her chest so hard that she could swear she could hear it pounding in her eardrums. Chichi was scared. There was no denying it. She wasn't strong enough to face him. She hadn't thought to train that much and now she would suffer for her negligence.

He gripped her hair even harder. Jerking her head back to get a much better view of her smooth, luscious neck. He could see her veins and hear them throb. And slowly he bent down, licking that spot. As she felt him teasing her neck again, an involuntary shiver ran across her back. And Chichi was forced to swallow the lump in her throat, trying to fight back the tears brimming in her eyes. Tears of failure, fear, and frustration.

"There's no need to cry, just give in." he murmured against her neck, his cool breath tickling her. He then bared his fangs, scraping against her soft skin, "They won't be able to hear you scream Chichi Mau...That's why I brought you here."

He ripped into her neck, and despite what he told her, her voice echoed throughout the tomb and even the cemetery as she began to scream in deep agony and excruciating pain.

* * *

A/N: I know... I ended it here. That was real mean of me. Cliffhangers, I swear I'm bad at them. Hey, who got fooled and thought Goku was suffering from amnesia? Also, instead of worrying about Chichi, I'm wondering why Krillin didn't keep that file on the elders. T_T it seemed like he would've had the upper hand on their abilities right? Smh… This doesn't seem like it's going to go well. xD But what do I know?


	6. Nightmare

Soulless Eyes

_First I'll like to respond to my lovely reviewers: _

_**Missy Sullivan **Yep, you're right about that. You can't yell at me :-P . And oh gawd, you would take it that way when he said it was straddling him. And…about Goku. T_T I can't help what he's doing or how he feel. Who knows if or how their "relationship" will develop since he practically assaulted her! Now, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I swear you flatter me too much. XD Luv you too :D_

_**Goshen** I wrote more b/c you and the others wanted it. Thank you for reviewing dear, and I miss ya! _

_**Lucynda T **. Aww…you made me blush. And I'll try to write more often, just for yall. :-)_

Now to everyone: Hmm…that cliffhanger for the last chapter was TOO evil…. And you're going to be even more T_T with me when you realize that it doesn't exactly pick up from that scene at the start of this chapter. xD Don't kill me! Then my lovely beta won't have anything to do..

**I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Under the midnight stars, which barely lit the area lying in the dark shadows of the night, a tiny pebble fell from one pile of crushed stone. Several more followed, each bigger than the previous until a man erupted out, blood trickling down his busted forehead as he gasped for air. He just lay there, his face resting on the cold barren ground whilst he continued to pant.

_Damn them! _He thought that they had been bluffing and that he would only need to deactivate that one bomb but apparently that was not the case. As soon as he had cracked the code, the others began to explode, causing the building to collapse afterwards. Now, with his lab gone and most of the vampires annihilated, how in the hell did he expect to explain this to…

"Well…. What do we have here? The pathetic scientist is groveling," the woman stated indifferently as she and her partner walked up to him. His head snapped up, a sigh escaping his lips as he was relieved to see only the blonde and black haired twins.

"Sevileen, Eileen! Where is the vampire council?! Are they already here?!" he frantically asked.

"No, we came a bit before them to see if everything was progressing accordingly," Sevileen replied.

"Obviously not." Eileen nonchalantly answered. She then looked down at the panicking old vie. "I don't care what happened in the least. But how do you expect to explain this to the council," Eileen said as she flipped her hair.

"No time for that! We have to get out of here before they arrive!" the scientist began to stand up, stumbling slightly to gain his footing. And even when he did, his knees trembled weakly as he barely had any strength left in him after digging his way out of the mound of rocks. He glanced at the two, who didn't seem like they were going to help carry him. _Fucking ingrates!_

"Well, let's go then! They'll kill me when they realize that only three vampire slayers were able to infiltrate the building even with the tough security system I had installed." The scientist began to stumble forward and towards who knows where. All he knew, was that he did not hear any footsteps behind him to indicate that the twins were following him. As soon as he turned around, suddenly Sevileen was in his face. Smirking. The old scientist didn't understand why until he heard something like running water dripping. It was warm and flooding his tattered shoes. Slowly, he let his eyes drop, observing an arm had been thrusted inside his chest. At the same time, a sensation so excruciating overcame him that it made his entire body numb.

He looked back up to Sevileen with an expression full of contempt, moist eyes asking why. And as an answer, Sevileen snatched his hand out of him, taking the small organ that continued to pump, blood spewing all over his and the old man's face.

"You…" blood sputtered from his mouth and then he fell to his knees. "Eileen….help…." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I….practically….made you…..two…"

Eileen appeared right in front of him, caressing his face ever so gently with a genuine smile before she twisted his neck to put him out of his misery.

"Well….. The orders have been carried out by the vampire council. I guess everything is still going according to plan," Eileen carelessly said as she flipped her hair again.

"Yeah…. Vies and humans both will soon suffer," Sevileen snickered as he sucked the blood out of the heart that was steadily gushing. "Dr. Gero was lucky we took his life before the real HELL began."

* * *

Everything, from the cold stoned floor to the dim lights above her, was hazy. And as she desperately tried to at least peer from heavy eyelids, the most she could make out was a blur. Her head was twisted to the side and she could barely make out his figure that she believed was licking her blood off of his lips.

Chichi may not have been able to see him clearly, but her ears did not fail her as he said, "You're lucky I stopped before I got your last bit of blood; never mind, your soul. I guess those college students did fill me up." He chuckled ever so grimly.

"Well…. As much blood as I drained from you, you'll probably die soon. Who knows." Goku got up from the floor, well at least that's what it sounded like. She could no longer focus on what she was seeing. Her eyes were becoming too heavy as she was falling in and out of consciousness. "But what you should know is that the blue haired woman you visited earlier today will be killed by the vampires tomorrow night. They see no need for her or her weapons anymore, as I've come back."

He squatted down to eye her limp body to whisper, "All that she put up with for you, it's a shame you're so oblivious. It's a shame she'll die so soon, and then the deaths of all your fellow human slayers will soon follow."

She could barely protest, as an inaudible moan was the only thing that left her mouth. But his ears picked up on such as quite the objection. One to which he would not take from her in her condition. "What was that?" When she did not say anything further he got closer to her, almost whispering against her pale skin, "You know, on second thought, I may still be hungry." Goku bared his fangs again and in the quiet mausoleum, he began to feed once more.

* * *

_She could hear it...The sound of something a child never wants to hear...The sound of her father, dreadfully screaming. The shrill of such increasing by each and every second. Her father once told her that if an incident ever happened at night, that she should just take the underground tunnel to escape. Instead Chichi, so defiant and desiring to be the hero; jumped out of the comforts of her bed, grabbed her keen knife from under the pillow, and rushed to her father's bedroom. She passed the security guards corpses, not paying them much mind since her father was still living and in more need of her assistance. _

_The sound of his screams were increasing with each step she took. And now…she could hear snickering as they taunted and laughed whilst he screamed in agony and pain. She put more power into her small legs, pushing off the smooth wooden floor to pick up her pace as much as she could but her feet slipped and she stumbled, crashing forward into the corpse of one guard. The knife fell out of her hands and skidded not too far away. She heard it, and quickly used her hands to push up from the guard's chest who she had fell onto. As she did, she stared into his opened eyes that still had a trace of fear in them, whose tears had left wet smudges upon his cheek. And then, her eyes glanced down at his neck, ripped apart, with flesh falling off of the clavicle. With such wound came that crimson sap pooling from underneath his body and on to floor. She finally noticed it, **the blood**. And it stained her silk pajamas, clinging to her fabrics as if it was a powerful magnet. She looked down at her hands with wide childlike eyes, noticing that they were also stained that warm substance. Immediately, her hands started to tremble. And her breaths began to race in and out her mouth whilst her chest frantically heaved up and down, struggling to keep up with the rampant pace at which she inhaled and exhaled. She could feel small beads of sweat building upon her clammy forehead as a sudden wave of nausea then hit her head on, sending her into a dizzied state, making her mind become unstable just as much as her body already was. _

_Slowly...she was losing it..._

_But another scream, much more piercing and intense, rang in her eardrums. The little girl, swung her head to the left and right with pigtails hitting the side of her face, to snap out of her wretched state. She regained her confidence and bolted up from the floor. Grabbing the knife that had skidded across the floor, Chichi proceeded to the room as fast as her legs could carry her._

_Soon, she reached the door that was partially open. She peered in, accessing the height and stature of the ones who were torturing her father. _

_She heard the leader's voice, "Oh yeah...You'd expect us to say vampires slaughtered your wife? Because we did, you're completely right. And now we're just taking all of our anger out on you for no reason except that you're a pathetic slayer!"_

_Chichi gasped. Anger surging through her tiny frame and before the vampire could continue on his rant, she busted in hysterically swinging her arms back and forth. Rage consuming her, making her mind disoriented as she tossed what little she knew of combat out the window. Before she could get at least one good hit in, one of the many vampires had pinned her. _

"_Get off of me! Let me go and fight fair you vamp meanie!" the little girl yelled as she thrashed in his grip but not for long, as she looked up to her father, seeking his assistance now. Vampires blocked her view as they surrounded her. And before she knew it, several beings were piled on top of her, trying to bring her harm._

* * *

She always hated vampires. Well hate is an understatement in her case. She seriously loathed even the ground a vampire would walk on. She felt the need to puke every time she was within close proximity, unfortunately breathing the same air as them. And each time she'd see a vie, someone who supported these callous voracious beasts, she had a natural impulse that beckoned her to take their life then and there. No mercy. Just like those bastards had with her and her family.

Chichi opened her eyes. The machine then beeped, before the green fluid drained out and the door unlocked. She stepped out, feet staggering and forcing her to grab a hold onto the rejuvenation tank's door. Chichi glanced around, recognizing the area she was in and immediately felt sick to her stomach.

The reason for such, appeared before her when Bulma rushed in, gasping in shock before she ran to Chichi hugging her so tightly.

"Oh my kami, Chichi! I was so worried! They…they thought you would barely survive!"

Chichi's face wrinkled up in disgust before she shoved Bulma off of her. She stared back into her cerulean blue eyes. They appeared a bit hurt, but also weary as dark circles lied underneath.

"You didn't have to push me! Excuse me for being the least bit concerned," Bulma snapped.

"Is that all you have to say," Chichi stated indifferently.

"….." Bulma deeply sighed. There was really no need to try and talk to her right now. "Here's your necklace. I found it in your pocket and repaired it...it was broken so..."

Chichi snatched her deep purple sapphire and amethyst necklace out of her hand as if it was poison, refusing to say thanks.

"And I guess that's it?" Bulma asked quietly as she tried to make eye contact with Chichi, who was currently looking at the door.

"Good," Chichi replied, almost coldly before she grabbed the fresh clothes lying nearby on the cluttered counter in the lab. She then dressed silently, Bulma chose to keep it that way as she watched Chichi put on her clothes and leave without saying another word.

Chichi hurriedly left, feeling sick to her stomach at the sight of Bulma's face which served as a very painful remainder. But she didn't want to dwell on such thoughts, this is what she told herself for the umpteenth time since yesterday. She had to report her findings and get briefed for her failed mission.

As she stepped outside, Chichi was greeted by the dazzling sun. She reached into her pocket for her sunglasses before beginning her journey back to her home, the headquarters. Through her shades, she peered out, observing everyone around her. They had no idea that she would glance in their direction. Children were playing in the park nearby, frolicking about on the playground whilst their parents would give a bit of their attention; often carrying on conversations with the other nearby folks. Cars seemed to be in their normal morning rush hour. A few couples were still holding hands, walking along the sidewalk. Seeing that nothing had changed overnight gave Chichi a little hope. They still had time to put a stop to the vampires plan to annihilate all the slayers, to freely prey on these innocent civilians without any objections from anyone. And with that newfound determination, Chichi adjusted her shades before she picked up her pace to arrive back home.

She soon arrived at the steps leading down to the city's subway. She descended them, before sharply turning towards the bathroom for employees. She pushed the door open, happy to see that the bathroom was completely vacant, she locked the door behind her and entered the stall to the far right which happened to touch the wall. Chichi closed the door behind her and then reached for the toilet roll holder. She snatched the tissue paper off before grabbing the left handle on the toilet roll holder. She pulled on it, cranked it exactly 100 degrees to the right whilst pushing the other holder's handle down so it could touch the stall's wall. In one last movement, she then kicked her foot up to flush the toilet. The toilet then began to gurgle, before the wall slide open to the right in that instance, revealing a steel door with a keypad. Quickly, Chichi entered a code before she walked through the entrance.

The door closed behind her as she stepped towards the elevator at the end of the short corridor. Once inside, she pressed the button to descend a few levels, arriving on the first floor. Stepping out, Chichi froze. Before she could see it, she could smell it. The repulsive and pungent stench of gun powder mixed with that special thick crimson liquid. Slowly, she walked to the railing to look down at the grand room. No one was walking around. In fact, it was completely deserted. And as her eyes scanned the area, her horrified eyes came across busted computers and papers scattered amongst the floor, blood splattered along the walls, and corpses laying on the ground with their esophagus falling out of their necks.

_No, no… this isn't real! _Chichi kept trying to tell herself, but as her senses told her otherwise, she had to try and not break down as she came to acknowledge the truth.

The vampires had invaded and completely destroyed the slayers headquarters...her home...

* * *

a/n: I just don't stop with these cliffhangers! And then this chapter was short by my standards, so that doesn't help! … To top it all, there are so many unanswered questions. Like, thinking about it, I get confused again and wonder what the hell is going to happen next. And then I remember I'm the author so I should know xD...

p.s. That was a flashback of that incident I've been teasing you with since I barely mentioned. (the one that left Chichi's father paralyzed) Speaking of her, T_T who else did Chichi piss off here? I know I wanted to wring her neck for being such a b***h to Bulma. I mean Chichi may think that Bulma's responsible for the night those vampires attacked her father...but... x_x Idk, that's a pretty big wrong... I'll just shut up now xD


	7. Keep Your Friends Close & Enemies Closer

Soulless Eyes

I'll respond once more to my readers that I love oh so very much and thank for their reviews:

_**Rachcatcool: **I'm sorry. :-( Well, at least I've updated again within a week._

_**MissySullivan: **You say that now, but there's a reason for everything and why Goku did what he did. That's all I'm saying before I reveal too much. It's already enough there's something in this chapter that gives away something critical. _

_**Goshen: **yeah…I'm trying to work on my cliffhangers. I hope this one isn't as bad. And hey, Chichi has every reason to be mad, right?_

_**JustaReader1: **You know because you said that in your review, I tried my best to pump it out as fast as I could. And I'll work on my cliffhangers. _

_**Windy50**: Umm… hehe.. In two chapters.. That's all I'm saying._

So…I did it again. I didn't pick up from where I left the cliffhanger…so yeah. Don't kill me! By the way, I needed a break from a certain character since I'm too torn between my feelings of fear and love for 'em… You'll see by the end of this chapter who I was talking about. xD. Thank you _**FigureInBlack **_for beta-ing once again. :)

**I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

_The bright carnival lights danced across the glossy surface of the luscious candy apple. In her eyes lay that child-like excitement as she eyed the tasty object. As saliva began to build in her mouth, she reeled back her lips ready to sink her small teeth into the delicious treat she happily held onto. But, **bump**, three mischievous kids had run past her and knocked it down to the filthy ground._

_Her eyes widened and filled with tears. She couldn't believe it._

_The group of little boys stopped running to turn around. The one who had bumped into her fixed his mouth to say, "Sorry," but as soon as he had seen the face of the little girl he instead said, "Oh! I thought it was someone important. Forget it then."_

_He turned back around with his snickering buddies, and was starting to walk off until the young Chichi called them. _

"_Hey! Aren't you going to get me another candy apple?" Chichi tried to ask nicely, but frustration was apparent within her pouting voice. After all, she was _so_ close to tasting her favorite treat. _

"_Why should I?" he scoffed. _

_"What?!" Chichi exclaimed._

"_Hey, be careful Shiro. This is the demon child from school. You don't want to make her angry," the tallest among the boys feigned fright as he warned his friend._

"_This is her? Oh wow..." Shiro approached Chichi who was now clenching her fists at her side. "I don't see what's so scary about her." He scrutinized her very expression. Even when she turned her head to the left, it didn't stop him as he mimicked her movement just so he could remain within her breathing space._

"_I heard you got to make her really mad and then look at her face. She'll look so bad, she'll look like a demon," his other friend lamely commented._

"_I'm already looking at it. Sure, it's scary enough, but not that scary! So how do I make her mad?" Shiro questioned._

"_I don't know," the tallest one said before he turned to the other friend._

"_Don't look at me. I don't know either."_

"_So hey, demon child? Tell us how to make you mad!" Shiro came a bit closer, now standing within an inch of her face._

_Chichi sighed to assuage her nerves. Her fists unclenched before she looked up to this boy to defiantly say, "Look…. I just want my candy apple and you can say whatever you want! I don't care! My dad told me 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me!' "_

"_Your dad?! Hey, you know my parents said he was crazy," the tallest one called._

_"I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree," Shiro replied as he took one step back as if he was disgusted._

_Her expression fell. Not only because they had insulted herself and her father but because she was reminded again of how her apple had fallen._

"_You know what? I'll go get another candy apple myself!" Chichi tried to walk around him, but Shiro stepped right onto her path. She looked him up and down, almost whining a little as she demanded, "Just move."_

_"And if I don't? A little girl like you can't take three boys," he said full of confidence as he slightly tugged her one of her pigtails._

'_Want to bet?' is what she said in her head. Instead she voiced quietly, "I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to." _

_She then snatched her hair out of his hand causing him to automatically shove her and send her plummeting to the ground and onto her candy apple. It cracked underneath her, making a sticky mess. She pulled it from beneath, only to toss it aside. She flushed a bright pink and began looking around, worried that there were onlookers. But the people around her didn't seem to care or look in her direction. She felt tears well in her eyes, but now it was from anger. Chichi's eyes settled into sharp slits as she glared at him._

"_Oh you've done it now! The demon child is coming!" his friend teased._

_"Oh I'm sooo scared! She's gonna kill me!" Shiro playfully cried._

_Before Chichi could snap up and try her best to fight these three boys, someone walked up._

"_Hey! Shiro and your pathetic bunch of friends! Your father is Usagi Yamoto, right? Unless you want your father to be jobless and your entire family to end up on the streets begging for change, I'll advise you to apologize and walk away!"_

_Shiro could only stare. It was quiet between the small group of adolescents until he furiously mumbled. _

"_I'm sorry? I don't think Chichi heard that. Say it louder! In fact, scream it before I call my father right now and advise he make some job cuts to Capsule Corporation!" The new arrival proceeded to pull out her cell phone._

_He frantically screamed out loud, "I said I'm sorry Chichi!"_

"_Now you may leave my presence," she waved him off as if she were royalty._

_Shiro stormed away with his upset buddies walking behind and asking, "Why did you let her punk you like that?!"_

_Shiro could only reply, "Because that was _the_ Bulma Briefs."_

_Bulma extended her hand to Chichi, who smiled before she took it and standing up on her feet. Bulma helped dust her off as she began scolding in a rant, "I know you weren't about to fight those big boys! Why do I have to always watch over you?! You're my friend not my child!"_

_Chichi stuck out her tongue, "Because you love me."_

"_Ah shut up. What's love got to do with it?! And if you never had wandered off, this would've never happened! "Bulma said as she took off her jacket so Chichi could tie it around her jeans which were now stained by the candy apple when she fell on it._

"_They're all the same. Of course it would've. And plus I'm 7! Cut me some slack. I can walk off and around if I want to."_

"_No you can't! End of discussion. Now come on. I'll go buy you a dozen candy apples before you wander off again," Bulma said as she grabbed her friend's hand to lead her through the carnival._

* * *

Rage consumed her, disorienting her thoughts. All except one. And that was she knew she may have not been a vampire but at this moment she was thirsting, craving, _longing so much that it hurt_; for the blood of another who she blamed right now for the destruction of slayer headquarters. In other words, Bulma Briefs.

Chichi soon arrived at Capsule Corporation, almost breaking down the door with a gun that held cartridges of cold nitrous oxide. However, it opened just in time before she could shoot an array of bullets. With her footsteps thundering down the hallways, Chichi stormed the building looking for that wench. She soon saw her, sitting at her computer in one of the massive labs.

Bulma turned around to face Chichi. Startled a bit by the furious expression on her face, Bulma asked, "Chichi what's…?"

"You know damn well what's wrong with me!" Chichi cut her off.

Bulma was taken aback for a quick second, not knowing where this sudden hostility was coming from again. She stood up from her chair, taking off her glasses to place them into the pockets of her white lab coat, "If I knew what was wrong, I wouldn't have asked, now would I?"

"Save it! The slayer headquarters is gone and you're playing games with me!" Chichi spat as she neared Bulma's face.

"Wait….what, back up for a second! The slayer headquarters is gone?!" Bulma exclaimed, as she took a few steps back from Chichi who was too close for comfort.

"Don't act so surprised!" Chichi scoffed. "You probably told them where the slayers were, like you told the vampires where my father lived when I was a child!"

Bulma's eyes narrowed, becoming as piercing as her voice when she said, "Shut up! I had no part in the destruction of the slayer headquarters!"

"You expect me, _Chichi Mau, _to believe someone like you?! I hope a liar like you meets your end soon. In fact, I'm so close to taking your life by myself right now!" Chichi got into her face once again, threatening her.

"Excuse me?!" Bulma yelled, getting angry herself.

"You heard me!" she spat. With voice seeping of hatred, she added, "The only reason I haven't harmed a supposed vie like you is not because we were ONCE friends. It's because my father was too kind when he decided to forgive you for your treachery."

"Treachery?! Please! You're still so naiive! You don't know shit!" Bulma screamed, the vein on the side of her throat appearing.

"Well then, tell me! Tell me what's the so-called truth huh?" she challenged.

Bulma hesitated, but before she could utter another word the Ox King himself appeared before the arguing pair, his large girth seated in his wheelchair "That's enough, Chichi."

"Father!" Chichi ran to him, squeezing him in an embrace. "I checked all the bodies and I didn't see you! I was so worried!" She was almost on the verge of tears as she spoke.

He patted her back in the hug before she released him. "It's okay, dear."

"So what happened father?" Chichi asked.

"Well, you must've suspected that the vampires were angry after you and the other two demolished their hideout. So they retaliated, attacking last night for payback after most of the crew had gone looking for you. And there's no need to fret. Only a few dozen slayers were killed."

"A few dozen?!" Chichi exclaimed.

"There's no need crying over spilled milk when some of it was spoiled to begin with." he easily said.

Bulma glared at the Ox King for a second while Chichi could only accept his words and await the rest.

He continued, "We've relocated to Master Roshi's island. Tien and Chiatozu will meet us there. And since you've failed the mission, we need to plan something big to counter the vampires next move. Now…" the Ox King turned his wheelchair around. "The helicopter is awaiting us. Let's go."

The Ox King pushed himself out without another word to Bulma, only a wave. Chichi followed him, but for a moment she hesitated, standing at the door with her back towards the blue haired woman. Bulma stared at Chichi's back, her eyes softening for a moment as she anxiously awaited her next movement. Chichi stood there as she pondered. Pondered for a brief second on whether or not she should tell Bulma to come with them; especially since HE had warned her of her impending doom.

As she continued to think about it much deeper than she would like, she reflected on that dream of the past and the argument she just had with her. And that made Chichi turn her head around to say "Have a nice life…or at least what's left of it..." as she began to walk out after her father.

_Oblivious to what Bulma does for her, her ass! The nerve that elder had for saying such._

"What's that supposed to mean? Chi?!" Bulma screamed after her before saying, "Fuck you Chichi! I'm never helping you again!"

"Thank you!" She waved her off, leaving her to scream several profanities behind her back.

After a long ride to their destination and with the debriefing about the failed mission to her father; they were nearing Master Roshi's island.

"I don't remember him saying anything of importance or something that we didn't know already. After I had foolishly followed him into the mausoleum, he immediately knocked me out. The next time I woke up I was in the rejuvenating tank," Chichi lied. She had to make sure she left out the part of him almost draining her of everything but with that look in her father's eyes, she sort of believed that he already knew.

And with his next few words, she was certain he already knew. "When the time comes for you to go before everyone...you are to say that after you failed the mission you were lured to the mausoleum by another superior vampire that was handling the elder's awakening. There, you were ambushed and after you had defeated most of the vampires, you were locked in the tomb and gassed."

"Why do I need to lie about that? Why can't I tell them what I told you?"

"Don't ask questions my child. It's already been covered up and that's the rumor going around, so do as I say. We don't need our soldiers to lose hope after someone who's supposed to be one of the best was easily defeated by a mere elder due to her carelessness and rather unprofessional underestimation of her opponent. Plus for someone to recover as quickly as you did from an attack like that it's too…."

"We'll be landing in 10 seconds." the pilot idly interrupted before the Ox King could finish his statement. Chichi was glad since she didn't want to hear the same old thing again from him about her recovery being abnormal or unusual, or his favorite word _suspicious_. But what was suspicious about it? She didn't understand it when she was a child, and she certainly didn't understand it as an adult. For years, it was a combination of medication and a good immune system that had always allowed her to quickly recover.

Frustrated now by her thoughts, Chichi looked out the window to divert her attention elsewhere. Down below, she saw a tiny island where a small size hot pink house with the name Kame written across it was settled.

"Uhh…father…"

"It's all underground. Come on, my child. What would it look like if the second slayers headquarters was all out in the open...even if this _is_ a location in the middle of the ocean?" he replied.

Chichi hushed as they landed. She stepped out the helicopter and pushed her father around to the back in order to enter the house due to the steps at the front entrance. After entering the house and pressing certain buttons on the bathroom door, they descended down to the underground headquarters. It was quiet between the two. Too quiet for comfort.

And the Ox King thought that this would be a good moment to say almost quietly, "Regardless of everything, I'm glad you made it out there alive. I don't want to lose my only child so soon."

Chichi was almost choked by his words and the rare display of affection. And just when she was about to respond, the doors to the elevator opened up to the first floor. Chichi was amazed as it was much bigger than the last and appeared even more elegant as they arrived there. The first floor had introduced the rich and vivid Baroque style that was present throughout the headquarters. The bold massing and grandiose colonnades precisely arranged in the hall had her mesmerized. She didn't have time to fully take in and appreciate her new surroundings though as she was bum-rushed by many other slayers asking questions.

"Leave her be," the Ox king commanded. "We'll have a brief meeting right now."

The meeting was over and done with quickly. Chichi had said what her father had told her to say without any hesitation or room for anyone to ask any more questions, except where the elder could've possible been and if he had actually been awakened. To which the Ox King declared to everyone that only one of them had.

Sighing as she exited the stressful meeting, Launch and Krillin appeared before Chichi, happy to see her. They were the only two among a very few to know what had actually occurred in the tomb since they were the ones who had located her.

"Look at you! You're up and running. Ready to kick some more vampire ass now I bet?" Launch nudged her.

Krillin leaned in to whisper, "You bounce back fast. I mean, do you know how bad it looked when we found you?"

"No, and I'd rather not."

"I mean, you looked so…." Krillin shuddered. "I almost lost my food."

"I get it."

"Do you? I mean you looked quite…"

"I said I get it!" Chichi almost shouted, receiving a few wary glances from others, causing the short slayer to cower before her.

Krillin tried to recover by nervously chuckling, "Oh, well. Anyways you sure are lucky. If Bulma hadn't tracked you down with the device implanted in the radar we wouldn't have found you."

"In fact, Bulma was the one who came to us when she noticed something was off with the radar. It was in the park for a while before it went into the cemetery. She thought that was unusual." Launch added.

"It was as if Bulma had been watching you for some time," said Krillin.

"And I hate vies just as the next person, but I have to give her credit when it's due. It's like she was your guardian angel or something!" Launch joked.

Chichi could only stare at them. Everything from thoughts to words to her actions towards Bulma in the past 24 hours began to flash through her head in one simultaneous notion. Leading directly into the moment where Chichi muttered, "Oh shit."

"What?"

"Launch. Krillin," her eyes moved between the two. "Suit up."

Tien, a tall bald-headed yet well defined man, from afar noticed the look in her eyes and walked over to Chichi. "I'll join. Can't have you messing this one up either."

"And if Tien's going, I will too," his short associate Chiaotzu stated.

Chichi looked Tien up and down, scrutinizing everything about him. She contemplated on how he was possibly the highest ranked most esteemed slayer at their base, even surpassing her. His partner Chiaotzu wasn't on the same level as Tien. However, both had trained under Master Roshi and the legendary Master Shen, which had given them much appraisal from most of the vampire slayer squadrons around the world. That, plus the fact that Tien was considered the ruthless Cyclops among the vampires. He was feared because of his strength and the sheer number of vampires he and his partner had annihilated already. Even the Ox King showed that he had a great deal of respect and appreciation for him. However, Chichi believed the recognition and impressive reputation he had, had went to his head. Yet despite his so-called pompous attitude, he was much more acceptable and preferable as a comrade than her. This made Chichi somewhat envious. Therefore, she hated the very idea of working alongside the pretentious Tien even though she never had.

_But_ she had to put her feelings aside right now.

Thus, Chichi replied with a "Whatever." Launch and Krillin continued to eye her, wondering why she had asked them to suit up. She looked to them and said, "I guess I owe her one then. After this, I swear I'm done with Bulma Briefs."

* * *

Bulma yawned; wiping the slob from the corner of her mouth after raising her arms up in a stretch, glancing back down at the sheets of paper dispersed across her desk. Her calculations... no matter how much she checked the second derivative, they were not giving her the measurement of acceleration she was hoping for. Bulma sighed. This was going to be one _long_ night. She grabbed her empty coffee mug in preparation for such a night. With her fuzzy slippers scrapping against the floor, she made her way towards the kitchen. The motion sensors detected her, making the lights turn on in her path. However, as soon as she entered the kitchen, the lights suddenly shut off.

"You have to be kidding me! Computer, regenerate the energy output and activate the alternative power source," Bulma commanded as she blindly reached for the coffee beans out of the cabinet. The lights began to flicker and soon she wasn't in darkness anymore.

She resumed making her coffee as silence filled the room, much like the entire house, once more. Sometimes, Bulma wished her parents were here and not on a prolonged vacation in Italy so she wouldn't have to be in this vacant house by herself. She was a big, fit girl with beauty and intelligence on greater levels than everyone else, so she shouldn't be lonely in the least bit, and she wasn't. She just hated hearing the house settle at night by herself. Especially, when she was the only person in the entire building. Even now, she could swear she heard the floor in the hallway creak and that quiet noise echoed, sending involuntary chills down her back.

But it was nothing, Bulma assumed as she casually put the mug up to her lips to take a small sip of her steaming coffee. But then…. The creak became a bit louder. Its sound booming against her eardrums even though it was so hushed. Then, out the corner of her eye, she swore she saw something. But no, she shrugged it off as it was probably nothing. And to prove it, she would go check and see it herself to assuage her shaky nerves.

Bulma took small, steady steps toward the direction of the incessant creaking. Her head inched past the door frame to the hallway, which happened to be conveniently dark at the time and yet, she was about to take a step in that direction. Her heart began to thump against her chest. And in that silent hallway, it was all she could hear. The _**thump, thump, thump **_of her heart. The _**creak, creak, creak **_of something in the direction she was heading. Her breaths became more ragged as she felt goosebumps appear across her skin, but something was beckoning her towards that darkness and her curiosity refused to let her not see that the noise was merely nothing to be worried about. But…something moved among the shadows. She could swear it did. That or her eyes were playing tricks. Before she could assess what the hell was going on.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

Bulma jumped as someone knocked on Capsule Corporation's door. For what reason, she didn't know. She just hurried away from the hallway and in the opposite direction towards the entrance.

She walked to the door, trying to shake off the previous chills she had obtained. Before she could even arrive, she heard _her_ voice.

"Bulma, why in the hell won't this door open?! Did you change the damn programming so it wouldn't open with my voice anymore!" yelled Chichi, full with anger.

"And if I did?" Bulma snapped back as the door to Capsule Corporation opened.

"Why would you do that?!" Chichi continued to yell.

"What the fuck are you doing here anyway," Bulma retorted with just as much volume in her voice.

"Don't answer a question with a…" Chichi stopped her screaming and massaged the temples of her forehead. She sighed, "Look Bulma. There's no time to explain. Just come with us before…"

She rudely interrupted as she crossed her arms, "I'm not going anywhere…"

_**BAM**_

Launch whacked her machine gun across Bulma's head, causing her to fall right into Krillin's arms. The others turned to give her a look, questioning what she had just done.

"What?" Launch asked, as she didn't see anything wrong with what she just did. They could only shrug it off as they began to run as fast as they could towards the exit. Once outside, not even 10 steps were made before Capsule Corporation exploded behind them, taking them all by surprise as they stumbled to the ground. They protected the back of their heads, shielding it with their hands whilst the rubble of Capsule Corporation rained down upon them. When the last rock dropped, they turned their heads around to see flames engulfing the remains of the building, crackling and flaring against the little fragments as if it was angry that they had not been caught up in its explosion.

Bulma, who had woken up once they crashed to the ground, looked up towards Capsule Corporation with wide, horrified eyes.

"What…the…" she snapped her head towards Chichi, screaming what her eyes questioned, "What the fuck is going on?!"

Everyone else except Bulma bolted to their feet, causing Chichi to snatch her up and say, "Look we have to go now! I'll explain later."

"Eh…there's no need for that now Chichi. Look." Tien said as he crouched down into his fighting stance. Hesitantly, Chichi turned her head in said direction, Bulma also following her gaze.

And there in front of them, Sevileen and Eileen stood smirking with a small army of vampires.

* * *

_That wasn't that bad of a Cliffhanger was it? Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! It motivates me xD…. And last but not least, did anyone notice who was missing this chapter?_


	8. Dreadful Confrontation

Soulless Eyes

a/n: Instead of sleeping before I go out, I decided to make revisions and post because I love and appreciate all of you reviewing! T_T you know, sometimes I wish I could speed things up. I already want to get to a certain passionate/love-building part in my story. xD Do you all know how hard it is to restrain myself from having a certain character around? :-/ So…yeah, hope you're ready for someone new! :D Thank _**FigureinBlack**_ for beta-ing once again since I can't seem to thank her enough.

**I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

'_Shit…shit …shit!'_ That's all that Chichi could say in her mind right now as they barely stood up. She was even staggering a bit, using her hand to hold on to her sprained arm, the corresponding sleeve now hanging by a thread. Her clothes overall were tattered, her hair was in an untidy bun, and blood was all over her face and body as if she had showered in it. Her comrades' appearances were no better; all except Bulma, who stood a few feet back since they were currently protecting her.

These vampires…were on another level. They were as fast as vampires should be with strength as great as the fictional horror films had claimed. Although they may have been able to put up a damn good fight and each was able to kill at least five, there seemed to be no end to these ravenous fiends. That left Chichi and the others in a state where they could only keep muttering, "Shit!"

To make matters worse, they were running out of ammo and steadily being backed into a corner, or in this case, the raging flames situated behind them. Through all of this and, though chances of escape were slim to none, Chichi could only see of one way to retreat safely. It involved using their trump card; a final flash from both Krillin and Tien.

She cast her eyes to the side towards both of them. She didn't need to say anything as they could tell what she wanted from them by the deadly yet weary look in her eyes. Once Tien impaled another speedy vampire with his own hand, he positioned his hands. Krillin followed his suit while the ignorant vampires continued to rush towards them.

Within an inch of the vampires' grasp, the two yelled, "Final flash!" blinding and killing most vampires in that instant as Launch and Chiaotzu rained upon them with their last few bullets. As the vampires screamed in anguish, the six took off running for their dear lives in the direction of the nearby subway.

However, as they were running, like any fictional horror film, someone had to trip and that someone was Bulma, who had pitifully scrapped her knee as she skidded across the cement sidewalk. The others ran ahead, not even acknowledging that she fell. Only Chichi noticed and when she did, she almost blew a fuse as she dashed back to Bulma, trying to help her up.

Bulma was staggering, desperately trying to stand up. Chichi couldn't rush her to move fast enough. And then…. She saw _**it**_. The flash of a vampire closing in on them.

"Oh fuck no! Bulma, get your ass up and run!" Chichi yelled but Bulma tried and only fell back down. Thank goodness Tien caught her this time and slung her across his broad shoulders.

"Hey I can walk!" Bulma complained.

"But we need you to run!" Tien retorted as he took off with an unhappy Bulma bouncing up and down on his shoulders.

Chichi stood there. Her hands twitching at her sides as she readied herself. For she knew, he was standing right behind her now.

"And what made the daughter of that wretched Ox King stay behind?" Sevileen neared her, his breath tickling the back of her neck. "As if a pathetic human like yourself can defeat me. The thought itself is hilarious."

Chichi swung her fist around, aiming for the crook of his nose but her fist went through air. Frantically, she glanced around. Before she had a chance to react any further, her body went slamming against the brick wall of a nearby building, thudding upon impact. She cringed in pain, but it didn't stop there. A fist swiftly crashed against her stomach, forcing vomit and blood to sputter from her mouth and onto the face of a vampire smirking ever-so evilly.

She bent over, grasping her stomach and reeled back, but Sevileen refused to give her a second to recover as he grabbed a fistful of her disheveled hair. He practically pulled a fist-full of black strands by their roots as he yanked her head up and shoved it against the wall.

Chichi continued to cough bitterly, forcing up the vomit still lingering in her throat. She was having a tough time breathing. She glowered back into his unsympathetic and frigid eyes, their ice-blue color complimenting his demeanor perfectly as he continued to smirk.

"I really don't see what the council sees in you. They ordered us to clear out this area of civilians before we killed every slayer we see including the blue haired one, but for you…No. They want you at least conscious when we bring you in...Why is that?" Sevileen teased.

Chichi stayed silent, her tongue moving frantically within her closed mouth.

Sevileen became annoyed, thrusting her head back into the wall. "Answer me!"

Chichi spat right to the base of his neck.

"What the…." Sevileen grabbed her throat with his hand, squeezing it ever so tightly as he used his free hand to inspect his neck. A sharp, silver needle burned where it implanted, setting his skin aflame until he pulled it out and tossed it to one side.

"You're one slick bitch!" he spat. Chichi's faintly giggled as she desperately tried to remove his clenched hand from around her throat.

"You think that's funny?! Fuck council orders." His eyes narrowed. "I'll kill you now."

His grip tightened, sending Chichi's lungs into a cry for air.

He stared back into her eyes, saying ever so slowly as he wore a smirk, "I'm going to show you a death like no other. Once you pass out, I'll throw you into a pit full of fresh vamps and allow them to feast upon your body. When you have only one drop of blood left, I'll turn you into a vampire and then...I'll let you loose on a daycare."

Chichi's eyes shot open.

"Oh you like the sound of that, don't you?" He laughed as his hands began to squeeze even more around her neck. Chichi struggled, using the last bit of her dear strength to kick and thrash against him…but he was too strong. And she…she was...too weak, once again.

"This is it for you," Sevileen stated. Darkness began to cloud Chichi's mind and call to her, telling her to fall into its deep abyss and allow herself to lose consciousness. Her screaming lungs only added to its persuasive and dangerously tempting request. Bit by bit, her big eyes began to drift and flutter. To her, Sevileen's face became all fuzzy.

Chichi was on her last breath.

Until... She saw it. Something in his eyes as he stared back into hers caused his to widen in alarm. His pupils dilated. His hands around her throat began to tremble, making his grip gradually loosen until he no longer held her neck at all.

Chichi stumbled, and gasped for air before she dashed for the subway, refusing to look back to see if he was following her. And she sensed….wait; she could sense that a vampire wasn't following her?

'_I must be too dizzy,_' Chichi shook it off as she picked up her pace.

Sevileen saw her run away and tried to run after her but his knees continued to shake. On top of that, he felt that if he had attempted to even follow her he would stagger then fall to the ground.

"What is your damn problem?!" Eileen asked uncaringly as she shoved her brother.

He snapped out of his thoughts, regaining his composure. It could've been the pick Chichi had stuck him with but...to be honest...he wasn't entirely sure. He quickly voiced his opinion, telling Eileen "I don't know. Something's…just off with that human."

"What do you expect from the daughter of a devious vie? Now we have to call this in," Eileen stated indifferently before she flipped her hair and pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

The room was dimly lit, the lavish chandelier above only offering so much lighting. To compensate, off-white candles were ignited and placed around the room. Under the small amount of light, one could barely make out the elegant furnishing of plush carpet, a matching red oak dresser and coffee table, grandiose armchairs, and a king size cherry wood canopy bed with the most ostentatious comforter. In one of the magnificent chairs sat one of many servants. He was dressed in modest clothing, less flashy in design than the room itself, making him appear out of place. Wearing the most solemn expression, he occasionally stroked his mustache or scratched his bald head. The phone soon sounded, to which he answered, giving him something else to do besides groom.

He turned to his master lounging ever so comfortably upon the bed, "Prince Vegeta, they want to know if they should pursue them?"

He placed his arms behind his jet black flaming head of hair as he lay on his back, his legs stretched out on the bed. He closed his eyes, pondering for a second before saying, "No. Let them go in fear and warn the others of what's to come if they don't bow down to us."

"Then what about the blue haired wench?" Nappa questioned.

"What about her?" Vegeta asked apathetically, opening one eye to look at Nappa. "She would've been dead if someone among us hadn't told the slayers ahead of time. And the only ones who knew of the oncoming attack were Kakkarot and the council. I nor the twins or anyone else for the matter, were informed until an hour ago. Pfft.. Kakkarot must've warned someone. If you ask me, that's what they get for going behind my back."

"The rest of the council won't like you making a decision without them especially when they ordered her death."

"I'm an elder! I do what the fuck I please." Vegeta said, closing his eyes again.

"Oh suuuuure," Nappa gave him the all-knowing smirk before he relayed the information over to the caller.

* * *

She didn't have any clue to how she managed to return safely, all she knew was that she now stood in front of her fellow vampire slayers in the grand hall on the first floor. Few stared at her with concern while others glared at her in contempt.

"Chichi! You're okay!" Bulma exclaimed as she ran to hug her.

"Sure, sure now let me go so I can retire to my room," Chichi said.

Bulma looked at her worriedly as she came out of their embrace, holding onto Chichi's shoulders. "You…didn't brush my hug aside. Quick! Let's get Chichi to the healing tank!"

"I said I'm okay..." Chichi tried say with attitude, but she was too exhausted to put much 'umph' behind her words.

"What about your neck?" Bulma said as she pushed Chichi's collar down.

She slapped her hand away, "I'm okay!"

"It doesn't look that way," Tien added as he and the others joined her. "What happened after you stayed back?"

"Nothing. I'm here and that's all that matters," Chichi tiredly replied.

"Such a shame," a voice said from afar. The others suddenly stopped, their mouths fixed and poised ready to throw a barrage of questions Chichi's way. They all turned their heads in sync towards the one who had spoken. It was the same scarlet-haired, strikingly average-looking and lanky man of considerable height. That same rookie that was steadily climbing his way up the ranks of slayers. The same charismatic bastard that had taunted Krillin. It was Koryuu.

"Excuse me?" Chichi was the first to address him.

"First, because you failed your mission, we're in this dire state. Hiding underground and off the radar like a bunch of cowards! Then, you go and save some fucking vie?! A VIE, out of all things! It's like you're siding with them!" Koryuu spat. His many friends soon came up behind him, supporting every word he said, the same look of utter disdain on every one of their faces.

Apparently Koryuu hadn't learned his lesson the last time Chichi had to hem him up by his collar in front of his comrades for questioning her superiority and capabilities. With anger that had built up in the last few hours, she was more than willing to lecture him once more regardless of how fatigued she was. She stepped towards him, ready to knock him out, but Launch put her arm up to block her. Instead, she pulled her Uzi from the side of her boot and cocked it before aiming it right in the direction of Koryuu's face.

"When was the last time you took on a damn mission newbie?! Respect your fucking seniors or trust me when I say I'll blow your head off!" Launch bitterly spoke.

"Now, now... Let's calm down," Krillin nervously chuckled as he raised his hands to calm both groups.

"Shut up! Why is a mere child getting involved and giving his input in an adult situation?" His voice softened slightly to mock, "Hey, look...how about you go get some ice cream and go about your own little way." Koryuu reached into his pockets to pull out a few dollar bills before he rudely tossed it at Krillin's feet. "My treat!"

Krillin didn't know what to say. He could only glower at the group and, for once, Launch was mute. Silence had swept across the room like an unsettling frigid breeze, forcing the air to become stagnant.

"Oh wait… You look at me in a way that, _one would assume_, makes you think you're really _the best of the best of the best slayers_?" Koryuu mimicked Chichi from earlier, using his hands to form quotation marks in the air. He continued, "In all actuality, you're no better than them. I can't believe that the great Ox King assigned you all to such an important mission, which you all failed!"

"Don't talk to Krillin that way!" Launch yelled since she couldn't hold in her anger any longer. She turned to Krillin, "Stick up to them! You're better than these rookies!"

"Oh really? Haha! You all are nothing compared to us…"

_**BANG**_

Launch shot him directly in the foot.

"Ah!" Koryuu fell grabbing his toes as they sputtered blood. "You bitch!" His friends crouched down, ready to fight and defend their leader.

"Hmm, funny...I thought there were no more bullets in this gun." Launch said, with no trace of an apology in her voice. "That should teach you! And, if not, then why don't you continue to try me and talk to me like you just talked to Krillin and you all will definitely see how many bullets are left in my gun!"

"That's enough!" Tien said coming between the two groups.

"You're siding with them now?!" one friend spat.

"How do you expect us to calm down after that psychotic wench shot him and helped bring back a vie?!" another angrily commented.

"This same vie supplies our weapons..." Tien coolly replied.

"So! She should have died!" the crowd of friends appeared to bellow.

"Everyone! Quiet...now!" the Ox king boomed. Silence overpowered the crowd once more as he wheeled his way to the center of the room. "All of you...go back to your training and stop all this meaningless bickering! How do you expect to be prepared enough to face an elder when you're wasting time that you could be using for training and preparation?! And, once reinforcement arrives, we can't have them looking down upon our squadron because of these foolish arguments...You all will NOT shame me!"

"Yes, sir!" they all sounded off as the Ox king wheeled away. The crowd that had gathered began to disperse, but not before Koryuu could bitterly whisper to the group whilst his friends carried him off to the hospital wing, "This aint over...you demon child!"

Chichi stared at Koryuu, lost in a daze. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Her throat was starting to burn as if irritated. She soothed it by caressing the skin on her neck. Damn that vampire for choking her!

"Hey Chichi...are you okay?" Bulma asked, touching her arm in concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just...going to my room to rest now." Chichi replied as a wave of nausea and exhaustion hit her head on.

"You need it after what you've been through the past 24 hours." Launch agreed.

"...Sure."

Chichi left her comrades and retired to her room, slamming the door shut behind her before locking it. She walked into the bathroom to start running the water in the large Jacuzzi tub. As the water splashed from the faucet, she returned to her room to place the few weapons she still held onto the mirrored armoire. The last little weapon she removed was the silver pin in her messy bun, which caused her black raven hair to cascade carelessly down her back. She then emptied her pockets, placing her beloved purple sapphire and amethyst necklace on the armoire. Chichi was glad it had been repaired by Bulma. It was her good luck charm given to her by her father. Her father had said it was his gift to her mother and thus it had belonged to her. Something so precious, which served as a memento of her mother, always seemed to assuage her shaky nerves and motivate her as if her mother's love was embedded in it. If it had remained broken, she didn't know what she'd do.

Chichi placed the necklace in a special compartment of her jewelry box on the armoire. She then looked closely in the mirror, examining her neck. Her eyebrows crumpled up in confusion as it wasn't as bruised as she had expected. In fact, it didn't even appear as if she had been choked at all.

'_Ehhh. Whatever_,' Chichi thought before she undressed and entered the bathroom, clouded with vapor from the scalding water. She turned the faucet off before she arched her foot to slowly get in the tub. Once her tip toe broke through the surface and touched the bottom, she got in. She soaked in the steaming hot water, enjoying how comforting it was. It began to soothe away all the tension in her body whilst her problems floated away in the grime being washed off.

Her eyelids soon became heavy as sleep began to weigh her down. And, unlike her opponents today, she didn't fight against it. Instead, she closed her eyes, trying to forget about all that had happened today. Sleep...It was what she needed. It was what she desired.

But, a tongue slivered out its mouth and crept along her exposed neck. Her heart stopped before picking up at a rapid pace to thrash madly against her chest. Chichi snapped up, well at least she tried. It held onto her head in a firm grip. She couldn't escape nor see its face, so it only made her more anxious, more desperate. Her arms flailed wildly in the air. Her feet kicked up buckets of water. Words failed to leave her throat as she tried to scream with all her might.

It began to shush her, making Chichi believe it was about to say something else. She calmed down, awaiting this culprit's next words. And it came out ever so smoothly, against the crook of her neck, "Don't act like that, China."

Before her brain had a chance to say out loud whom it was, he wildly sunk his fangs into her neck.

Chichi's eyes shot open. Frantically, she touched her neck with both hands. It calmed her down a bit to realize that it neither had fangs nor blood on it. It was all a senseless dream that involved…

She shouldn't think about it. She had been trying to _not_ reflect on it since she had awakened from the rejuvenation tank. Therefore, Chichi shook her head, trying to rid herself of it. She tried to occupy her mind with something else as she exited the tub and drained the water before she grabbed a towel to dry off. But she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about… him...which caused her to shiver as unpleasant thoughts would come to mind.

She wiped the fogged mirror with her hand, staring back at herself after she tucked and wrapped the towel around herself. It would be a damn lie to herself if she did not admit the truth. The truth being she was terrified of him, who almost took her life away. Terrified of that elder, Goku.

Damn… as she looked at her reflection, anyone would be able to tell that she was. The baggy eyes, her body that refused to stop quivering, and just her overall appearance.

"Pull yourself together Chi," she tried to tell herself. She had been bitten by several vampires before. Hell, the ten marks or so on her back indicated such. So why….why was she so scared of Goku?

Chichi covered her face, to regain her composure. She sighed before dropping her hands to look back at herself.

"He's not here. It's okay, you just need some sleep...it's been a long day," Chichi told herself. She forced a small smile before exiting the bathroom.

But, as she left, Chichi almost collapsed from sheer shock because there, on her bed...Goku was lying and smirking.

* * *

a/n: I know…I know… The worst cliffhanger ever BUT I promise after this, it should get much better. Plus, too much has happened in this chapter that I had to split it up. And I had to stop here before I began to lay out important things within the plot, especially for the next chapter. Well thanks for reading! And please review! :D


	9. Startling Annoucement

Soulless Eyes 

Alright…Sorry, I took so long to update. I've been busy since for some strange reason my college workload has dramatically increased. :-/ Anyways, it's time to crank everything up a notch! Time to throw this story into a pool of suspicion! And time for the first chapter of many where my two favorite characters are featured together. :D I've been waiting to get to this part in the story. :-D It's the beginning of the rising climax. And hopefully my chapters will start to get longer, this one…is pretty big x_x. Thank you _**FigureInBlack**_ for beta-ing!

**I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Under the relatively bright lights illuminating the spectacular room, the sound of incessant finger-tapping added to its unsettling atmosphere. It made the bumbling servant fumble with the disorganized stack of papers across the grand wooden table that his six superiors were seated at. He glanced at their nonchalant expressions, hurriedly aligning the papers up one with another whilst the relentless tapping continued to ring in his ears. His face, which began to have sweat carelessly cascade down his forehead, made his shaky nerves and panicky feelings as transparent as the glass he now began to sip out of. Noticeably, this servant was terrified about relaying the unfavorable information over to them. He took one more sip of the blood in his glass. It flowed down as easy as water, quenching his thirst and ridding him of a bitter taste within his mouth. He was about to take another sip until the chief superior, the source behind the incessant tapping, cleared his throat. Quickly, he set the glass back down, almost too fast, causing it to tip slightly like it was about to fall. Thankfully, he caught it. The servant then took a deep breath and stood up; ridding himself of his rickety nerves that made him tremble before them.

"Well… what's the status?" the chief superior questioned. "And don't keep me waiting another second!"

He gulped, "W-Well…w-we have failed in capturing Elder Kakkarot but-"

"Aye mate, what about the blue haired Shiela?" another one of his superiors chimed in.

"Ummm…." He fumbled over his words, "We haven't located her either. We believe she's currently under the protection of the Ox King's daughter and their entire squadron. And at this moment, we do not know where their new slayer base headquarters is either-"

"What else?" yet another superior brusquely interrupted.

He took a handkerchief from the inside of his suit to dab the sweat dripping down before he continued to speak. He said, enthusiastically, "After having the twins retreat in their pursuit of the blue haired one, Elder Vegeta decided to repay the council by wiping out the 23rd Slayer Squadron that had about 500 slayers."

"Do you think we care about the information on that ignorant buffoon?! What about the other, most important, plan we discussed?" the chief superior questioned, irritation making its way to his fingertips that refused to cease tapping upon the table.

"Oh! Sire, it's progressing smoothly. We only need to locate Elder Kakkarot for everything to be perfect," he immediately said, forcing a smile to his face to make his situation a little less tense.

"Alright then. I guess that's it." the chief superior said, his fingertips coming to an abrupt halt. "Thank you for your work."

The room suddenly became quiet. And in that brief moment of silence, the chief superior had quickly rose to his feet to thrust his index finger into the servant's chest where a relieved breath had just left. Instantly, his body combusted. Blood and guts splattered across the table, landing onto the nearby wall and the sneering face of the chief superior. The papers that servant once held upon the table, absorbed his blood like a sponge, making its once black ink produce maroon colored smears and blotches as it ran down its pages until it dripped to the floor. It then blended with the blood that was already flooding and staining the floors whilst an overwhelming scent filled the room. And that scent…was so appealing that it made him contentedly sigh before he proceeded to suck the blood off the tip of his finger as if it was the sweet nectar of a forbidden fruit. Naturally, his eyes closed slightly as he savored its delectable flavor. The other superiors could only stare, desiring to taste as well but they had other things to be concerned about.

"Head Councilmen?" one called.

He opened his eyes. "He was useless, seemed incompetent, and rather pathetic to quiver before us. And I was hungry… Do you dare question me now?" The chief superior challenged.

"No…" he mumbled. The chief superior took his seat then, snapping his fingers to signal the cleanup from the other servants who automatically came to perform their duty. And just like that, the meeting resumed as if nothing had happened.

"Well….It seems Elder Kakkarot is a bit smarter than we had anticipated. He's steering clear of us as if he appears to have figured out our plan." the other councilman started off.

"Where could he be?"

"Who knows? But we'll surely locate him soon enough. He can't escape the inevitable," the chief superior replied with an evil smirk twisting the corners of his mouth upwards. "In fact, let's not prolong it any further. Let's send Elder Vegeta after him."

* * *

He was lying there with his feet stretched out across the bed and his back against the headboard. Even his arms were folded behind his head as he stared at her with a goofy smirk. It was like he was teasing her whilst he effortlessly relaxed in _her_ quarters, upon _her_ bed.

And she couldn't move from where she stood. In fact, her knees were buckling about as she quivered from head to toe under his gaze. She didn't know how to rectify the situation. She was unarmed, in a towel, and taken by surprise. Without a doubt, he was much faster and stronger than her so even if she made a move, he'd probably have a chance to stop her.

"_No Chichi. You can't think this way! You were trained for situations like this." _she told herself. "_Don't look to the left. If you do, he'll know what you're thinking_." She knew without glancing to the side at the mirrored armoire that there were weapons situated upon it. She calculated the distance away from him and the distance she would have to go to get retrieve her weapons. Give or take, he was eleven feet away from her whereas the armoire was only three feet. It would take one big leap from her to obtain a weapon if she tried hard enough and she just had to take that chance to at least do something.

"Hey China, are you going to say hi too? It's kind of rude when you don't. I mean I am a guest," he smirked, interrupting her thoughts.

Chichi gulped. One big leap. "_I can do this." _And instead of responding to him, she shook off her apprehension to dash for those weapons.

_**BAM**_

Immediately, her back was slammed up against the wall. Pain shot up the middle of her spine, hindering any movement from her so she could counter. Using her moment being caught off guard, he grabbed her wrist with one hand and restrained it at her side whilst he forced his body close to hers. She had absolutely no breathing room but, gratefully, the towel still remained in place. Goku then brought his free hand around her throat, not tightly, but firm enough so Chichi knew that with the flick of his wrist, he could snap her neck. However, as defiant as she was, Chichi refused to be easily defeated. She balled up the hand that wasn't restrained to fight back but… Goku smirked as if he anticipated her next move.

He stared back into her eyes overflowing with abhorrence when he said, "No… I don't want you to fight back. Be quiet."

Her pupils dilated and swirled. Meanwhile, she felt her hand unclenching and giving in to his desires. _His influence. _

She was becoming more and more lost in his eyes. More and more relaxed in his presence, until something snapped in her and instantly, she clenched her fist again to angrily pound in his back. He didn't even flinch as she did such.

"I knew it wouldn't work," he muttered before subduing her by giving her throat a quick but hard squeeze.

Running out of options now, Chichi placed her free hand on his forearm, trying to break away from his grip but…it didn't work. She…wasn't strong enough to pull his arm off. Therefore, Chichi had no way to fight back. And now, everything seemed pointless again. As she dropped her arm, it was apparent that she believed she couldn't win.

"That's right. Don't scream...calm down...I don't want to have to kill you."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him with so much hate, "What are you doing here? I thought you said you'd leave me alone if I went into that tomb with you!"

"Nope. I said I would leave you alone if there wasn't any food in the tomb. When you entered, there was. Soooo…. I can keep messing with you if I chose," he grinned.

She looked at him in disbelief.

Once again, Goku used one of her moments to release her before he went to plop down onto the foot of her bed, reaching for the last piece of pastry on the little cart nearby that was previously filled with food for Chichi.

She continued to just look at him. Leading him to shrug his shoulders and question, "What? Your food was getting cold so I helped myself. It was really good."

She was about to respond when…. her towel fell. Goku paused. He stopped in a mid-chew to stare. His eyes went up and down, scanning her entire body before he did his infamous smirk once again. Chichi felt herself flush tomato red as she snapped down to grab her towel and secure it around her body.

"You pervert!" she yelled, glaring a hole into him.

"What? Wait…." he put up one finger. "One minute." He gulped down the rest of the pastry. He made a face of pure disgust as he asked, "Do you think I like you or something like that?"

"W-Well… you sure are acting like it!"

He laughed, nonstop to the point where Chichi's blush could only deepen in color out of embarrassment. It puzzled her, causing as a swarm of questions flooded her mind like how did they even get to a topic like that?! Wasn't she in a threatening position a second ago and didn't he try to kill her before?!

"I don't do humans. I've told you before." Goku said, wiping a tear out of his eye. Yes, a tear. Chichi was at a loss for words. She was so astonished that even among her thoughts cluttering her mind, she was able to convince herself right then and there that this wasn't anything short of a nightmare. In fact, she would swear up and down that she was probably sleeping soundly in the tub at the moment because this moment was too unbelievable.

But… "_China," _

As he called…with a suave voice that even her earlier dreams could not successfully imitate, her mind had then acknowledged that this was all real. No matter how ridiculous and incredible her circumstances appeared, they were actually happening. And now, with the direness of her situation reevaluated…slowly she began to inch towards the mirrored armoire where her weapons laid.

"I'm a vampire. We have no feelings for humans. We barely have any feelings for our own kind. The whole thing is quite nasty if you ask me..._Eww!_" Goku shuddered as he laid back onto the bed, staring up to the top of her canopy bed.

"Vampire?! You call yourself that! You get hungry and ate up my damn food! You've walked in the sun! And then –"

He interrupted, "You really don't know anything, do you?" He sat up, looking at her quite aggravated.

"Excuse me?!" Chichi said, giving him a lot of attitude. She stopped moving for a second.

"You haven't even figured out the truth about the blue haired one, have you?"

"I know the –"

"No, you don't. If you did, we wouldn't be talking." Goku let out an exasperated sigh before he began to pick his teeth.

"It's really a shame you don't know that...nor the secrets of your _father_..." he said the word with disgust.

"You know what, your ass must be jealous of all the shit that comes out your mouth. I know all there is to know. There's nothing to hide. _Pfft!_ I can't believe a conniving vampire out of everyone is trying to convince me to uncover some hypothetical truth!" Chichi snapped.

He stopped picking his teeth to laugh. "Oh, you really are feisty!"

"Damn right! In fact Chichi Mau is always right, especially when it comes to your ruthless and contemptuous race." Chichi said, turning her nose upwards as she furtively inched towards her mirrored armoire.

"No you're not. You're not right. I mean, aren't the slayers about as bad as the vampires nowadays?"

Instantly, she felt offended and tried to defend her squadron but Goku had cut her off. "What did you father say about the slayers who were killed when your last place was torn apart by us vampires? Probably something like they were weak or he made it seem like their death didn't matter."

"_-Only a few dozen slayers were killed."_

"_A few dozen?!" Chichi exclaimed._

"_There's no need crying over spilled milk when some of it was spoiled to begin with." he easily said. _

Silent now, Chichi had replayed her father's words over in her mind.

"No answer. Hmm, you can't explain his actions can you?" Goku's eyes narrowed. "I take it back then. The slayers these days may even be worse, but what do you expect when all their role models ever do is lie? Even now you're keeping secrets. Why didn't you tell the others that I almost drained you dry? In fact, has anyone ever seen your back with those vampire bites?"

It was a question that surprised her. She was hesitant in her response, "No…but how did you know I didn't tell them…?" She gasped. It finally had dawned on her. Since Goku had easily known such information as well as found her then that would mean, "The vampires know where our base is?!"

"No, they don't. And don't change the subject. Answer me. Why haven't you been that affected by the vampire bites?"

She actually wondered herself, automatically saying what she had been for years, "I….I have a good immune sys-"

"Don't feed me that. I've already had my fair share of your food. You act like you don't know how to change someone into a vampire."

"Vampires drain their blood then give them some of theirs." Chichi rightfully claimed.

"Ha! Goes to show how much you don't know!" Goku grinned.

"What?!"

"Ask the blue haired one to explain it to you. I have to go now...but we'll see each other pretty soon."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I'll be damned. I'll kill you before then…!" Goku ignored her as he stood up from the bed and turned as if he was going to walk to the door.

"_In fact, I'll kill you now!" _Chichi took one more step towards the mirrored armoire, ready to grab her weapon.

"So really, did you come here to talk shit and act like the Spanish inquisition with your pointless questions or to finish off your job?" she bitterly spat.

Goku instantly appeared before her, carefully grabbing her neck once again. He restrained her by bending the middle of her back roughly over the edge and onto the top of her mirrored armoire, causing Chichi to freeze. His obscure eyes only added to her apprehension as they bore back into hers, making the thought of fighting back at once float to the back of her mind. Goku had her utmost attention for a second before he glanced down to her neck, rubbing it … rather gently with his thumb, making an involuntary chill race across Chichi's skin. He slowly licked his lips before he looked back up to her.

"Nah... I could've done that when I first drank your blood," Goku answered.

"Why didn't you?" Chichi asked, almost in a whisper.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out." He winked as he released her. "That among the other things that we've talked about."

Goku proceeded to walk out the door. The thump of his footsteps, snapped Chichi out her dazed state of mind. Her eyes instinctively narrowed as she reached behind to quickly grab the pin off of the dresser, throwing it at his back. But as expected, Goku caught it and threw it through the nearby wall.

Without facing her he then muttered, "Yep, you really are feisty. _Just like her_."

"Excuse me?" Chichi asked. He walked out the door without another word. Chichi dashed after him, but when she frantically looked out down the hallways by turning her head from side to side, she didn't see him. He was gone.

And finally, the breath that she held in since he had came to her room, passed her lips in a sigh. A feeling of overwhelming relief soon overcame her, with her knees almost giving out. For fear, was relentless in its taunts, weighing her down with vast amounts of anxiety and stress that had stopped her from fighting back as much as she should've against that Elder.

"Uhh… Chi, what are you doing coming out like that?!" Bulma exclaimed. Chichi was brought back to reality. Before she had a chance to respond, Bulma shoved her back into the room and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Don't push me!" Chichi said.

"Don't stand out there like that! I'm helping you out! Geez!" Bulma yelled.

Silence then seeped in between them as Chichi aimlessly stared at Bulma. Bulma looked back at Chichi in concern, who was still contemplating. _"I mustn't let myself get worked up over him. He thinks he knows everything! And you know what. To prove that I'm more right in everything, let's see what Bulma has to say about one of the easiest questions he asked me."_

Chichi thought to ask, "Hey Bulma, I've read all there is to know about vampires, but can you tell me how one is changed into those disgusting creatures?"

Bulma was glad Chichi had broken the silence and thus replied, "Oh…don't know where this is coming from, but vampires possess a venom similar snakes which can withstand the acid in one's stomach. It has an ability to neutralize the acid in a way, creating drastic changes as it starts to be absorbed."

"Wait…then what about the blood thing, with vampires giving blood to others to change someone?" Chichi asked.

"Oh, the legendary slayers did a simplified version for the textbooks. Once the venom enters the body I said before it neutralizes the acid. Therefore, once the vampire's blood enters the human's system, it can be absorbed as well and speeds up the process of one becoming a vampire instead of being digested and excreted through urine. In fact, it's easier that way. It makes the newly turned vampires less frenzied and thirsty for blood. Usually to turn vies nowadays, the vampires inject a shitload of venom into their system which allows them to be crazy. In other words, slaves to the blood and them."

Chichi was trying to piece things together, "So are you telling me if someone is bitten enough by a vampire or several vampires, then they can change into a vampire themselves?"

"Yep. Although Vampires pass venom like a snake, no one can build up an immunity to their poison or counter it with a serum." Bulma confidently said.

"_So that means…No! Sometimes research on vampires can be flawed. If it wasn't, then __all of them would've been extinct by now." _Chichi told herself.

Silence fell between them again. Chichi, not wanting to think too deeply about what Bulma had told her, then said, "Well…I have to go get dressed. Thanks for the talk."

"Why did you ask about-?"

Before Bulma could finish her statement, Chichi had already pushed her out of the door and locked it.

"That was rude!" Bulma yelled. And she angrily stomped away, muttering several profanities under her breath about how she wasn't going to be the good friend anymore.

Chichi rested her back against the door and listened until she could no longer hear Bulma's footsteps or voice. She released another weary sigh. _"Instead of worrying about what he said, I need to tell father about his appearance. It puts our entire operation at a great risk." _Gaining her determination once more, Chichi then rushed to get dressed in her standard issued combat wear of black jeans, shirt, and leather boots.

She grabbed her weapons from off the top of the mirrored armoire, pinning her hair up once more with that same silver pen. If that unlucky bastard was to run into her again, she would surely kill him this time and shake off her nerves. After snatching her favorite necklace from her jewelry box and securing it around her neck, Chichi hurried off to her father's chambers.

Chichi turned down off her hallway, only to run into a crowd of people rushing off in one direction. Among the noisy chatter of the soldiers and the clanking of their guns, the same voice sounded over the intercom to say, "All personnel report to the designated meeting area immediately. I repeat; all personnel to the meeting area,"

Chichi was unfortunately going against the moving crowd. Bumping into others, who had not acknowledged nor cared at the moment it was her. She had to catch her father before he attended the meeting. Going straight to the designated area to make claims on the Elder's appearance would send the squadron up into an unnecessary uproar; especially when there was no plan on how to go about the situation. It was the easiest and fastest way to warn everyone, but it wasn't the most proper or efficient way. Thus, Chichi picked up her pace towards her father's room, shoving her fellow slayers aside who would only give an unpleasant grunt in response.

Soon, she was about to turn down his hallway, when she heard, "Chichi."

"Father!" Chichi snapped around to see the robust Ox King paused in the middle of the wide hallway in his wheelchair.

"Where are you heading? More importantly, why aren't you resting?"

Immediately she responded as if a commander to his general, "I was headed to see you. And there's no need to fret over my lack of sleep. I assure you, I'm well and that there are more critical situations to attend to than my health. Father, Elder Kaka-"

"You know the meeting is about to commence shortly. I can hear about this later," the Ox King interrupted and began to wheel away.

"But Father!"

He paused in his movements, "In order for you to serve as an outstanding slayer following in my footsteps, I order you to go rest and not to attend this meeting. If any situation was as dire as you claim, I assure you I would know about it before you my child."

Chichi stood there, as quiet as an obedient kid who had been admonished, hesitant to go against her father. Thus, without her saying anything further, he wheeled away with a few slayers that were trailing behind the group who probably had already arrived at the designated meeting area.

Soon, the hallways became as terse as an uneventful night. Not a soul was in sight, except for her who was contemplating once more.

"_Go rest. He seems concerned as any father __would be about their child's health. And I appreciate it… But…" _Chichi balled her fists up. "_They need to know! Unfortunately, I guess I have to tell everyone about his appearance at the meeting then! They'll thank me later."_

With this in mind, Chichi sprinted off towards the meeting room. She practically ripped the doors off its hinges when she arrived, calling everyone's attention once she stepped foot into the conference room. The conference room, looked similar to the one in their former headquarters. In its area there were still three neatly arranged columns with two isles in between leading up to the front of the room where a grand table was stationed. However, the furniture and décor was much different, as it followed the pattern of the luxuriant and vibrant Baroque style.

Her eyes scanned the room to lock with the hefty man at the front. "Father! This is urgent! I have to tell you…"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away. I can expect nothing more from my seed. Come and be seated right beside me before this meeting proceeds."

"But-"

"You dare object to your leader's earnest request in front of his subordinates?"

Chichi clamped her mouth shut. Without another word, she quietly walked to the front whilst the soldiers around gave her looks full of contempt for her tardiness and impertinent behavior. But most of all, their jealousy was the reason behind their scornful looks and disdainful whispers. For they desired to be seated among the masters as well.

Once Chichi became seated to the right of the Ox King, whom was in the middle, she tried desperately to lean over and whisper to him. However, Ox King held up his hand to signal everyone in the room to become silent; even though, Chichi felt as if it was more so directed towards her.

Ox King brought his hand up to his mouth as he cleared his throat. He then adjusted his glasses whilst a grave expression washed over his face. "Now that we're all here. Please rise and recite the main scripture."

As if on cue, Chichi stood up along with everyone to say all together_**, **__"_Vampires are ravenous beasts who kill without pity, and for such their deaths are met in any place or city, by the hands of a true demon slayer who refuses to accept failure. For thy is the best kind of a natural born killer."

"You may be seated." the Ox King bellowed. Like the soldiers they were, they sat down in sync. "I'd like to welcome the new recruits and the few survivors from the 23rd slayer squadron's mysterious annihilation. You all were apparently the most premium slayers to come this far. Now to begin, there are a few regulations within this squadron. Master Fujiko to my immediate left will briefly elaborate on them."

Chichi began to tune him out whilst her unspoken words about the Elder ran rampant throughout her mind. Her head began to pound, her temples throbbing as she desperately wondered what action to take next. Her heart raced as anxiety built up with each breath she took. Frustration made its way to her leg that was now starting to shake. She should just try to open her mouth once more and everything could be solved. That was the only thing that could be done, was what she had decided. Precious time was being wasted in this meeting right now.

"Fa-"

Her inaudible whisper went unnoticed as the Ox-King carried on regardless, "Well, since we need the upper hand, we'll be working aside Sir Yamacha and Yajirobe."

"_What._." Chichi's eyes shot open. "_Isn't Yamacha famous for..."_

"Yamacha is famous for the Wolf fang fist, and is one of the best werewolves around," the Ox King introduced the pair.

"Werewolves!" Chichi exclaimed, immediately taking her gun out of her holster to point it at Yamacha who was walking towards the front.

He uneasily smirked, "Come on, pretty lady. You don't want to shoot me."

"Chichi Mau, put that gun away this instance!" the Ox King commanded.

She cocked her gun, "Father they are werewolves! We are trained to kill them also, as they have never sided with the humans in the years we fought the vampires! And they feed upon us as well! What are they doing here?!"

Chaos erupted within the room. The slayers went into many rounds of chatter. Most of which didn't agree with Chichi as they stated, "Didn't you hear the Ox King speak?"

"Causing such a commotion, who are you?!" and, "Look at this pathetic slayer rudely speaking against the leader!"

Until the Ox King was forced to shout in the room, "Everyone quiet! Chichi Mau, as your superior I order that you put your weapon away!"

Hesitantly, Chichi could only put it away. Master Roshi scrutinized her and the crowd, shaking his head slightly before he sipped on his mug of tea.

As soon as everything had become quiet and Chichi had secured the weapon back in its place, the Ox King bellowed, "Now, you are dismissed! Leave this meeting at once!"

"But-"

"I will not have you embarrassing this squadron nor ruining our negotiations with the werewolves. A lack of sleep seems to hinder your thinking as a slayer. Leave now before you shame me any further and you'll be publicly punished!"

Chichi, flushing now, left the stage and, eventually, the conference room. And the soldiers snickered at her back, some voicing out loud, "That's what her righteousness gets!"

* * *

"_Was it all a dream?" _Chichi rubbed her eyes while she stretched her legs out from beneath her plushy comforter. Again the knock, which had just woken her up, sounded on her door once more.

"Come in." Chichi replied. The servant wheeled in a cart nodding to her, with a small smile plastered across his face. A delicious aroma of eggs and bacon flowed within the room, making Chichi's mouth flood with saliva. It made her sit up in the bed and by the time she had sat up, the diligent servant had walked out the door without a word.

Chichi swung her feet over the side of the bed. Scratching her disheveled head of hair, she yawned before she stood up to walk into the bathroom and brush her teeth. After she had gathered her toothbrush and toothpaste from the cabinet, Chichi stared at her mirror-image. She noticed that she was still wearing the same black attire from yesterday, the most hectic day she had had in quite a while.

"_It couldn't have been a dream." _Chichi then concluded whilst she put the toothpaste from the mirror cabinet onto her toothbrush. She had not been able to tell her father of the news. If she didn't know her father any better, she would assume that he wasn't trying to hear about it even though she had told him it was quite serious. He had even dismissed her from the meeting. "_Speaking of the meeting. I wonder how the rest of the meeting went..."_

Chichi spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and cupped water within her palm to rinse. "_I guess I should ring up Launch or Krillin to ask."_

She wiped the back of her mouth and then placed the toothbrush and toothpaste back into the cabinet. Upon closing it, Chichi stared at herself in the mirror again, somewhat trying to fix her hair in order to take anyone's attention from the bags underneath her eyes.

This was as good as it was going to get, Chichi assumed before she walked back into the room to ring up her comrades.

She froze.

There, she saw him again. With almost all the food that was just brought in, gone.

Quickly, she reached into her V-neck black shirt to pull the pin out her bra before she threw it towards Goku's chest. It flew through the air at a lightning speed. In a split second, it appeared as if it was about to hit him. Yet, that second went by and he didn't appear affected. In fact, it seemed as if it went through him since the pin was now in her headboard.

"Well hiya Chichi," Goku smiled as he stuffed the last bit of her food into his mouth.

"What….the Hell?!" Chichi screamed before she dashed for her dresser drawer to get her Uzi. Automatically, bullets pierced the air and flew towards him who had a bagel stuffed in his mouth. Goku jolted from the bed, dashed to the side, and sprinted around the room as Chichi sprayed her pillows, mattresses, walls, lamps, and dresser with bullets. Feathers and cotton exploded in the room with each shot. Once her gun emptied, Goku stopped running to swallow the food in his mouth before he bent over panting.

"What's your problem Chichi?! I was eating!" Goku exclaimed with a sour scowl.

The audacity of this vampire bastard, was all that she could think. Her mind felt like it was about to explode as she pondered on this annoying elder. Her rage, was unfathomable. She could barely get out her words, as she angrily stammered, "M-My problem?! Who's intruding in whose room now?! Who's appearing unannounced?!"

"Well… I'm HERE CHICHI!" Goku announced with a grin.

She glared at him, incredibly so. Her fists balled up as she trembled with pure anger. Before Goku knew it, Chichi had surprised him and tackled him to the ground in a straddle.

She proceeded by wrapping her tiny hands around his neck. She don't know why she attempted it and she even knew it wouldn't work on someone like him, but she just had to try. She had to try to choke him because this motherfucker was too much.

Goku's eyes widened a bit as he tried to prise Chichi's hands off. Chichi didn't know how, but it appeared as if she was winning.

"Y-You…get stronger…when you're angry." Goku said a bit amused, as he almost managed to remove her hands off his neck.

"Well…." she pushed her hands down further, "Apparently, not strong enough!"

He coughed, "China… Don't make me…"

"What?! Don't make you what?! I'm going to finally kill your vampire ass!"

"Chi-" he hoarsely called.

Chichi then screamed for assistance as she kept up the small battle, steadily trying to choke him. "Someone…Anyone…come quick! I got-"

In one swift movement, which startled her, Goku snatched her hands off his neck to sit up. He grabbed the wrists of both of hers with his hands and pinned it to her side.

"Stop Chichi!" he demanded.

Immediately, she tried to head butt him.

"Woah!" Goku moved his head back, just in time to avoid the attack.

"Why should I stop for a repulsive vampire like yourself?!" She tried to snatch her hands away.

He wrapped both arms around her, preventing her from moving in the least. His face was so close that she could feel his cool breath.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" he said with a smirk.

Her stomach swooped down as if it was on roller coaster, much like her emotions. She was so angry and infuriated beyond means by this malicious fiend holding her, but as she looked into his dark black eyes…

"Are we interrupting something?" Launch asked as she eyed them with a face of pure disgust. She was standing next to Krillin, who was more alarmed than disgusted.

"No," Chichi said turning her face towards them as she tried desperately, but failed horribly, at suppressing her blush. She snapped her head back towards Goku to demand, "Let me go! Give up, you've lost. Now that they're here, they'll kill you!"

"Are you sure about that?" Goku's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "That's not what we agreed to." Goku then released her, she jumped up and backed away to crouch in her fighting position.

"Wait…who's we?" Chichi started to ask. Before Goku could answer she continued to say, "No, it doesn't matter. Krillin and Launch, let's surround him!"

A few seconds went by and Goku yawned, checking his imaginary watch.

"Krillin...Launch...!" Chichi called again. When they didn't appear by her side nor did they answer, she turned to face them. They were standing there, with both of their heads bowed. Krillin was clenching his fists, while his face began to deepen in color. Launch had her back towards her, with her hand hovering over her gun for a mere second until she dropped it altogether.

Chichi was thinking and thus said out loud, "You guys, what's going on? Why won't you back me up here?!"

"We can't. It'll be against orders." Launch spat bitterly.

"Orders? Excuse me?!" Chichi was clearly confused.

Krillin said in a voice trembling with anger, "You missed the last bit of the meeting where the Ox King introduced this elder here. It turns out for now on, we'll be working alongside him since we share a common goal."

"Common goal?! What in the hell do we have in common with this bastard?! I don't believe this!" Chichi shouted.

Launch snapped around, with eyes narrowed, "Well believe it. Your good ole daddy said it and we couldn't protest. We knew you would act the way you did with those werewolves and we HAD thought you were on our side until, what did we find?" She turned to Krillin with a look before she turned back to intensely glare at Chichi. "Oh yeah, we found you straddling this elder as if you're on friendly terms!"

"Friendly?! She just tried to choke me!"

Everyone ignored Goku. Chichi exclaimed, "I just tried to choke him! Launch, I hate the next fucking vampire as much as you do. And I'll be damned if we side with this elder who has slaughtered so many innocent individuals without any mercy. I'll go handle this with my father. You two keep him in check until then." Chichi brushed pass Launch and Krillin.

"Wait…why me?!" Krillin exclaimed but Launch shot him a look.

Launch smirked as Chichi walked by, before she cocked her gun and aimed it at Goku's lower region. "With pleasure," she said.

Chichi stormed off to her father's room. Passing many soldiers with scornful looks; she ignored them until she reached her destination. Chichi banged on the door and opened it before he could answer. She saw her father sitting in front of the crackling fireplace, reading a book. As soon as she had entered, he closed it and set it down in his lap.

"Father, I need to speak with you," Chichi demanded, closing the door behind her.

"Sure, have a seat my child." the Ox king said, extending his hand before the chair in front of him.

She bowed down to him instead, "I apologize for my insubordination earlier."

"It's understandable. I myself do not like siding with the werewolves, but it's necessary."

Chichi stood up straight, "But with an elder! He almost killed me, father!"

"No one told you to be foolishly led into the mausoleum. I understand your hate for them but what's done is done."

She bowed her head in shame. That was just like her father to say something like that. Even if she was almost killed, it seemed as if he was more mad at her than that Elder.

"So...question. Did you know about the Elder being here before I could attempt to tell you?"

The Ox King became silent.

Her anger skyrocketed once more, "Father, I understand the statement 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer', but damn! This is too much! Why don't we kill him while he's this close?"

"We share a common goal, as I'm sure you've already been told. One elder has been awakened but it turns out that the vampire council wants to kill him and use his blood for another plan. It's something the late Dr. Gero was working on. This elder wants to protest and fight against the vampire council who is our main enemy, the brains behind the vampires' slaughtering of humans. He doesn't want to do as they requested of him by annihilating millions of people just yet. He'd rather do things his way and kill them whenever he damn well please."

"'_Whenever he damn well please'?! _So that means, he will continue to kill innocent civilians! Except this time he'll be doing it under our nose! Father this is ridiculous! If he is a part of the council's plan and they need him, why don't we kill him so they'll be put at a disadvantage instead of working alongside him! Our slaying ways are being compromised! We have too many supernatural beings on our so called team. What if they turned on us?! Did you think ahead about that?!"

"That's enough!" The Ox King raised his voice, "You already humiliated yourself yesterday. Cease your foolishness! As a fine slayer, you have to set an example and not rebel against my orders. I'm your superior for a reason! I swear you're becoming more like your mother each day."

She clenched her fists… That was a low blow to her heart that instantly shut her up. He rarely compared her to her mother. And when he did, either she was being complimented greatly or admonished severely. He must've been really infuriated with her. This led her to say half-heartedly, "…I apologize father."

He heavily sighed, knowing his words may've been a bit too much, "This conversation is over. I will administer you your punishment later. Go rest. You still need it."

The Ox King picked up his book to resume reading as Chichi opened the door.

"You have to trust me in everything I do. It's for a reason. I'm only hard on you because you have to inherit all of this, my child." he turned a page in the book.

She said indifferently, almost robotically, "I wouldn't want it any other way, father. Favoritism can only harbor and encourage weakness."

"That's my girl," the Ox King said, giving her a faint smile before she closed the door behind her.

Chichi decided to retire to her room. Upon arriving, a disappointing look lay within her eyes. Nothing needed to be said, as Launch and Krillin could already tell.

Launch lowered her aim at Goku, who was comfortably resting on the floor as if he was asleep. She didn't make any more eye contact as she said in a hushed voice, "I have to go. I need to talk something over with Tien."

"I'm going to train under Master Roshi. After the meeting, he requested that I join him." Krillin said. He wasn't making eye contact either.

"Alright, tell Master Roshi I will join him later," Chichi whispered. Krillin nodded before he departed as well.

Chichi watched his back, until he left. Suddenly, the room itself seemed to have dropped several degrees. A nonexistent wind swept the room, making it as cold and chilly as the mood within the room. Slowly, she turned around to face Goku who was staring at her back all along as he lounged on the floor.

Hatred, boiled in her eyes. The frustration and reluctance she felt towards her father, all came out as daggers towards him through her glare. And with words dripping with malice, she seethed, "I will kill you. It may not be in the near future, but it will happen. Even if we share the same enemy like the vampire council, I will never side with you or place my trust in you!"

Goku stood up, looking down to brush the feathers off of his clothes. "How much has the Ox King told you Chichi?"

"He's told me enough." Chichi bitterly whispered.

"Oh, really?" He stopped nit picking to look back up to her, meeting her deadly glare. His eyes slightly narrowed as he said, "What about the fact that two elders were awakened. Me and another."

Several emotions played across her face. One of them being doubt. Either way, from her expression, Goku could tell that she didn't know.

He began to walk out and had reached the door. Before he left the quiet Chichi, Goku said, "I don't know if you noticed but I don't see any need to lie. And I haven't told a lie to you once. With the Blue haired woman thing, the food in the tomb, and siding with you… I haven't lied yet."

The door loudly shut behind him, leaving Chichi to her thoughts once more.

* * *

a/n: _In the beginning. I threw out the biggest hint of who's on the council. Can anyone guess? First one to guess right… hehe.. I got something for ya :D Anyways, I'm soooooooooooooooooo happy I have passed the 100 review mark! Thank you everyone! e_e If I hadn't been gone so long I would've responded to the reviews I had obtained since the last update…. But they're too many X_X I love you all, I swear but do you really want about 1500 words at the end to respond to everyone? Next time, I promise I will but this time X_X… XD … Now… if I knew who the 100th reviewer was, I'd have a special treat for them e_e…_


End file.
